The Brewing Storm
by TheMemeMaster
Summary: Sequel to Illusions of Hope. Broken in two, both Organization XIII, and Zexion's rebel group search for allies. Who will gather the most powerful ones, and who will survive? Find out!
1. Plans Begin

**(AN: Hello everyone! It is I, The Meme Master! Welcome to the sequel story to Illusions of Hope! Please go check it out now so you can understand what is happening. If you have, please enjoy, and I'll talk at the end of the chapter!)**

The gray haired tactician swore he really felt hatred for the witch. As he stared down at the two unconscious figures lying in front of him. The spiky blonde haired boy, and his true companion, the raven haired girl. Roxas and Xion has been unconscious for two weeks now, and they seemed no closer to waking up.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he knew its owner. "How are they?" Corrin asked him, a look of sadness on her face.

"Still the same. Unconscious. Curse that Namine." Zexion replied. "I detest harming children… But she is endangering their lives."

"But why? Why would she be targeting them, and not people like you?" Corrin asked. It would make more sense to attack a leader.

"Because, they both contain some of Sora's memories. Sora's memories give them both power, but for Xion… If Xion were to have her memories removed… She would cease to exist. And we wouldn't remember her. Because without the memories in her, she is nothing. All of our memories of Xion would fade." Zexion explained.

"And this Namine is trying to forcibly tear the memories from them?" Corrin checked.

"Yes. She is trying to completely reconstruct Sora's memories, and helping the organization take us down. By tearing the memories from them forcibly, Xion will be forgotten, and Roxas will become a powerless brain dead zombie that could be eliminated with no effort at all." Zexion stopped and sighed. "At least Larxene and Demyx are okay. And you."

"You don't need to worry about me,

Zexion. How many times do I need to tell you that?" She asked.

"You will probably continue to tell me, because as much as I know you're a better fighter than I, I still worry about you." Zexion replied.

"Where are the others?" Corrin wondered.

"Out looking for members. They're staying in different worlds for a while looking for potential members. Larxene told me she thinks she had spotted one, and Demyx has been silent. I worry for him, but he last said he was fine."

"He may just not be able to communicate with you. Maybe the place where he is won't really let him." Corrin suggested. "Do you know the worlds they are in?"

"Larxene is in a place called Poketopia. Apparently she blends in just fine as the world is filled with strange characters. Demyx is in an unnamed world. I can only hope that it is as harmless as he originally said. He told me that the world resembles a large city, but strange and odd things are ignored by almost all the inhabitants." Zexion told her.

"And you? Have you found any suitable candidates?" Corrin asked.

"I believe so. I will be traveling to that world soon." Zexion replied.

"I'm coming with you." Corrin stated. It wasn't a question.

Zexion opened his mouth, as if to argue, and spoke. "I would try and dissuade you, but from what I recall, I cannot do that."

"That's right!" Corrin said, smiling. "You're stuck with me whether you like it or not!" Zexion managed a small smile at this. Corrin could be stubborn, but at least she chose her battles well. She placed an arm around Zexion, and Zexion did nothing, except consider the situation he was in.

***********************MEANWHILE IN THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS*********************

Namine sat in the meeting room, with Axel. They were the first two to show up for the meeting, and were waiting for the others. Secretly, Axel knew that Xigbar wouldn't be coming, he was out in a different world, recruiting some member. Where and who, Axel didn't know. But Xigbar was good at recruiting, so he wouldn't be too long.

"How has your hunt for Roxas and Xion been, Axel?" Namine asked. Axel sighed at this.

"Not well. I searched all the regular worlds that the organization has missions to at the moment, and they aren't in any of them. I wouldn't think Zexion would be that stupid… Then I began searching other worlds. Just… Wandering aimlessly in the darkness between worlds searching for random ones, and hoping I'll find them… I hate it. I haven't found a single trace of them." Axel vented.

"I'm sorry. I've been looking for them too, you know. But I haven't had much luck." Namine responded.

"Just… Let me know if you do." Axel said. Namine nodded, and they sat in silence. Xaldin showed up within a few minutes, and Saix showed up last.

"The Superior is currently away, so I shall lead this meeting." Saix said.

"But Xemnas never misses meetings!" Axel protested.

"That is mostly true, but today he made an exception, since he has begun a project he does not wish to interrupt." Saix replied. Axel said nothing at this.

"Then perhaps you can inform us of our situation." Xaldin spoke tiredly.

"The Superior has informed me that he has discovered something. Besides the seven princesses of light, there are others with hearts of pure light. They are rare and not quite as strong as the princesses. But he has found one, and captured her. He is in the process of getting her to join us, through experimentation." Saix began.

"What about Xigbar? I haven't seen him around much lately." Xaldin questioned.

"My most recent report from him stated he is in Radiant Garden. He has reconnected with an old friend who he says is sympathetic to our cause." Saix answered.

"Then perhaps we shall have a new member." Xaldin stated. "Anything else?"

"I've been trying to lock onto where Roxas and Xion are, through Sora's memories, but the signal is too faint. Whatever world they're in is too far for me to tell." Namine reported.

"I haven't seen any sign of them either. Nor a person worthy of joining us yet. But I have my eyes peeled." Axel added.

"Very well. The Superior says we should get back to work as soon as we can. Dismissed." Saix left without another word. Xaldin sighed before leaving, and Namine said nothing as she left as well. Axel merely waited for a while, before leaving.

************ IN TWILIGHT TOWN*********

He had been feeling whatever the nobody equivalent of depression lately. Appearing in Twilight Town, he ordered some ice cream. The lady who he ordered it from usually said nothing more than the usual, but today was different.

"Where are your friends?" The lady asked.

"I… They have gone missing." Axel said. "And I can't find them."

"Did they just disappear, or do you have any leads?" She asked with concern.

"No. The man that took them… He is a master manipulator. A genius who uses his powers not for good." Axel said sadly. "I'm trying to think ahead, to what his next plan is… But I'm always at least a step behind." The woman said nothing as Axel took his ice cream and left.

As he sat on the tower, watching the sunset, Axel tried wracking his brains. Where could he go that Zexion would be and catch him? He sighed, but came up empty. But another figure sat down on the clock tower, startling him. It was Namine.

"Namine! What are you doing here?" Axel asked.

"..." Namine didn't say anything at first. "I came here because I knew you would be here. Lonely. And also I hope that being here, maybe I can find a sliver of a connection to Roxas and Xion."

"Have yourself a seat then…" Axel offered. Namine did, and stared out into the sunset, concentrating.

"I know that you've been worried about them." Namine said. "I can see it in your face, your speech, your actions… They're all you think about aren't they?" Namine asked.

"Yeah… The worst part is that they may believe Zexion and his lies. And… I'm worried. About them. About Zexion and why he betrayed us. And why the others are helping. And that we may have to fight. And I won't be strong enough to save the kids…" Axel let everything on his mind out.

"I wish I could help you with that… But I can't. All I can do is try and help find them." She sighed. "Maybe… Maybe if I go to Destiny Islands, and find Kairi… Maybe then I will find some answers."

"Honestly… It may be a good idea." Axel said. "I wish you luck." Axel said.

"Try not to stay here too long." Namine said as she left. Axel merely turned back to the sunset, and continued to watch.

*******************IN CASTLE KRAKENBERG********

"So, are you ready to go?" Zexion asked. Corrin nodded. She was now donning the Alliance XIII cloak. Although she wasn't an official member, Zexion trusted her enough. She had her armor on underneath the mystical cloak. Zexion had created them to make the wearer have the cloak appear however they wished it to.

It added another layer of protection though, protecting against the darkness of the worlds, and other unseeable forces. Corrin of course, made it look like her Nohrian armor. Zexion, for lack of a better dress for now, wore his cloak like he was in the organization. "Yup!" Corrin replied. "Remind me how you do this again?"

"To travel between worlds, we create an infinitesimally small part of the portal at our destination, and link it to here. We then follow the path. But that's just between worlds. In worlds, it's as simple as knowing where you're going, and going." Zexion replied.

"Alright. Well, let's go." Corrin said.

Zexion opened a corridor, and entered through the corridor, Corrin close behind. The journey there was mostly uneventful. It was the entering world that was the strangest for Zexion. As they entered the world, Zexion and Corrin found themselves in a clearing, seemingly discreet. As the corridor closed, Zexion took in the surroundings. It was a mildly forested area, and seemed like not many people ever got out here.

"What's this place called again?" Corrin asked. "Or did you forget?"

"I just didn't find out. I just came here, after locating the source. So wherever we are, I have no idea." Zexion said. "But I'm sure we can figure it out quickly." Zexion replied. There was a silence, and Corrin looked around, and grabbed Yato.

"We're being watched. We're not alone." At these words, soldiers came pouring out of the bushes, all holding guns of all sorts. Zexion growled. How could he be so stupid. They were surrounded. While Zexion could have teleported, he wasn't sure he could escape correctly. A red haired girl emerged from the crowd surrounding them. She had an angry look on her face, and pulled out a gun of her own.

"The two of you have plenty of explaining to do." The girl growled.

"Erm, who are you?" Corrin asked.

"Neige. Sort of a leader here at Area Zero. But I'm taking you to our real commander. She'll decide what to do with you. Now. March!" She barked, and the entire group began marching away, with Zexion wondering how they could have possibly known what was going on. Corrin stuck close to Zexion as she could.

"What's going on here? How did they know we'd be here?" She whispered.

"Maybe this leader of theirs is much smarter. Smarter how, I'm not sure. But we should be prepared." Zexion answered.

"HEY! No talking you two!" Neige yelled. They separated at this, continuing the journey in silence. They were guided through the forest to a large clearing, which had several tents and buildings. Neige dismissed several of the guards, and brought some of them with her to escort Zexion and Corrin to an empty tent. She marched out the instant she got in, leaving the guards in the tent. It was several minutes of silence before the tent flap rustled again.

In came a young girl, probably only a bit older than the keybearers. She had long, blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and large blue eyes. She wore a sad expression on her face. She had a pink and white headband for her hair, pink and white boots, and a pink dress type thing, with black arms and legs. Her eyes ran over Zexion and Corrin. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked the soldiers.

"Ma'am! We found these two appearing from nowhere at the exact spot you said they would!" One soldier answered.

"I see." The girl bowed her head, and said nothing for a moment. "Leave us. I will handle them."

"B-but-"

"Now." The soldiers all looked at each other, and left after a few moments. The mysterious girl raised her head, to look at the two. "So… you're the two who broke through reality. I detected a strange anomaly, and sent the soldiers out to investigate. I hope they were not too rough." Zexion and Corrin exchanged glances. "You've intruded here, but I am not unreasonable. Tell me…" the girl hit them with a gaze full of sadness. "Why are you here?"

 **(AN: Hey everyone! This is the Meme Master here. If you enjoyed this, please leave a favorite, follow, and share it with everyone you know and love. Also, if you have questions, comments, criticisms, or anything else, send it to me in a PM or review. Also, this chapter is a setup of sorts. All the character introductions will begin next chapter!)**


	2. When Heartless Attack

**(AN: Here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, but I am very busy in my life right now. Poketopia story arc designed by Antex the legendary Zoroark. Enjoy!)**

Larxene didn't particularly like Poketopia, but on the other hand, she didn't hate it either. It was filled with plenty of humans, and plenty of strange monsters that were apparently good or something? She didn't know. What she did know is she didn't have any, and people always asked her why around here. Larxene usually just glared at them intimidatingly, or showed them her claws, and they all backed up. She knew that somewhere here there was someone who had lost their heart, and was strong, but she didn't know where. The only reason Larxene hadn't been thrown out or attacked is because she was pretty much the only one who fought those stupid heartless.

She had finally reached a place called Cerulean City, where apparently her reputation preceded her. She had been welcomed to town, as they had heard whispers of the girl who can defeat the creatures of darkness. She had decided to take up residence in one of the city's hotels. She had been tracking this new nobody for months, and finally felt close to whoever it was.

Larxene sighed, relaxing on her bed. Zexion had been right about finding new members for the alliance, but she might have a bone to pick with him about how they went about it. That feeling inside each of them that could track the others was special, but mostly only when they knew where to look. There was a knock on her door. She hadn't been expecting visitors. Although Zexion didn't have the low profile rule that Xemnas had, he did recommend it. Larxene opened the door to find an orange haired girl in a bathing suit and jacket standing there."Can I help you?" Larxene asked.

"I'm Misty. One of the Gym Leaders, here in Cerulean City." Misty said. "Can I come in?" Larxene immediately had several thoughts go through her head about how she could handle this situation, but decided to go with the simple one.

"Sure." Larxene stepped aside, and Misty came into the room. Larxene quickly glared into the hall to make sure no one else was looking. Some random guy who had his head out the door quickly slammed it shut. Larxene closed the door, and came into the room. Misty sat on one of the chairs in the room. "So, uh, is there anything I can help you with, Misty?" Larxene asked, sitting on a chair opposite her.

"I came here to talk to you, actually." Misty said. "The other gym leaders and I around the region have heard plenty of stories recently. About a mysterious girl who sometimes wears a black coat. A mysterious girl who appeared out of thin air. A mysterious girl who controls lightning. A mysterious girl who has been saving several towns from attacks by mysterious creatures. I heard you were in town, and as a gym leader, it really isn't too hard to try and get information from people."

"Right. So you've heard all about me. I guess the only thing you don't know about me at this point, is my name. My name is Larxene."

"I see… so, these stories I hear, are they true?" Misty asked.

"They're true. Somewhat."

"What's the truth?"

"I cannot tell you. I'm under oath not to." Larxene said. Regardless of who you were, it wasn't a good idea to tell people about other worlds.

"Can you at least tell my why you're here?" Misty asked.

"...I suppose I can. I'm… looking for someone." Larxene said. "But I don't know who."

"You don't know? Why's that?" Misty asked.

"Because… I'm looking for someone… how do I explain this… I'm looking for someone who has great power… but… well… I can't exactly explain it. To explain it would break my oath." Larxene said, trying to think of some way she would be able to explain it to Misty.

"Someone of great power, huh? Do you even know where to look?" Misty asked, thinking herself.

"I know that whoever I'm looking for, they're in the city. I can feel it." Larxene said.

"Well… the most powerful being in this city… or, just outside it, to be precise… he might be who you're looking for." Misty mused. "It would be a little strange."

"Really? Is there any way you can take me to him?" Larxene asked skeptically.

"I could…" Misty said slyly. "But, only if you can tell me why you need to find this person so much." Larxene sighed.

"My boss is having us recruit allies. We're in a war, and we need the strongest allies to survive. He sent us out to go find them. That's as good as a description I can give you."

"Okay!" Misty smiled. "I can't promise that this one will be helpful, but who knows? Maybe he's had time to reconsider, I haven't seen him in a while. I'll take you to him."

"Thanks." Larxene did her best to smile. Misty stood up, and led the way out of the room. Misty guided them out of the hotel, and down a busy street. "I have to ask though, why are you helping me?"

"That's what friends do, silly!" Misty laughed.

**************************************IN AREA ZERO*****************************************

Zexion immediately knew this was the one he was looking for. "We came here to find someone. And that someone is you." Zexion spoke. Corrin stayed silent, watching.

"What do you mean, you came to find me?" the girl asked.

"We… we came here looking for someone who had a strong heart… but lost it. That person is you. I can feel your emptiness radiating from here." Zexion explained. The girl looked up at Zexion.

"First explain what exactly you did to get here. That weird portal thing." the girl said.

"I created it from the world I was previously in, and opened a portal through the fabric of space to here. I just estimated a secluded place to end up. I honestly have never encountered a world where anyone is capable of even knowing of the portals, let alone the exact location where we would appear." Zexion said. "But… the point...well, it isn't so simple. The point is, we're in a war. A secret war against a man who wishes, truly, to destroy all worlds. We are trying to stop him. We need the husks of what once were, like myself, to help fight." Zexion said. The girl sighed.

"Another war? I thought I was done with wars, after he died." the girl sighed again. "You say I've lost my heart. I… I'm not too surprised. After… he… Zero… died, I felt like I wouldn't ever be happy again. So, I wanted to rebuild him. I wanted to rebuild X. Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan, Phantom… I wanted them all back. But… even for me… they were built in a way I couldn't replicate. I had tried once before, and started the wars that killed so many. So I tried a new method. I… I began a new technology, one that could combine us humans and reploids. Maybe if we could fuse together, people wouldn't have a reason to fight. So I created something I call a 'Biometal.' I made one modeled after each of them. But... I couldn't recover their memories. I have sealed each one of them away for safekeeping, but I made another one. One for myself, to give myself the ability to fight. I never told anyone. But, once I was done… I was empty. It was just like you said." the girl said, holding back tears.

"Like something had ripped your ability to feel, and that no matter what you tried, you could feel nothing. But you never wanted to show anyone, so you could still appear strong, right?" It was Corrin who spoke to the girl now.

"Y-yes!" The girl had begun crying. "And everyone looks to you to lead them, but there are just sometimes you want to just give up! But you can't. Because you don't have a choice."

"Staying strong like that is what makes you a leader." Zexion pointed out.

"But I don't want to be…" The girl sobbed.

"If you come with us, we can help give you purpose. We have lost our hearts too. We fight to not just restore them, but to save the worlds. Our goal was never to destroy them." Zexion said. The girl was silent for a while, before Corrin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be okay." The girl looked up, tears still slightly streaming. "I know what you've gone through because I've walked that path myself. I once had to make a choice that would decide the fate of a war. I fought friends, battled family, and my heart was hurt by it. But in the end… though there was sadness, some of my family died, my best friend vanished… I could pull through. I know you can too." Corrin told the girl. The girl wiped her eyes, smiling ever so slightly.

"I-I… haven't introduced myself. My name is . But please, just call me Ciel." Ciel said. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that… I just haven't tried to think about those memories in a long time. I've shut myself off so much… I can't really stop doing it."

"As I said, we can help you. You will be able to fight for a purpose again." Zexion said. "Will you come with us?" The tactician asked.

**********************************IN POKETOPIA******************************

Larxene and Misty walked through the dark cave together. So far, no wild Pokémon had jumped out at them. "Shouldn't we be seeing Pokémon, Misty?" Larxene asked. She had seen enough of this world to know this was unusual.

"Yeah. I mean, sure you get lucky for a while, but this is ridiculous." Misty said. "It's just too quiet. It doesn't make sense." Misty's face was concerned. She cared about these Pokémon creatures.

"If we haven't, then there is still one explanation. Those creatures got in here. No one noticed, and they got the Pokémon." Larxene grimly stated.

"I sure hope not…" Misty said, as they continued on. But Larxene had been to enough heartless infested worlds to know the truth. Her suspicions were confirmed as a few batlike heartless swooped down from the ceiling.

"Misty! Get back! Now!" Larxene yelled, as she summoned her knives, charging the bunch. Larxene's knives made quick work of most of the heartless, and the few survivors got a face full of lightning. "Are you alright?" Larxene barked back to Misty.

"Yeah!" Misty said, confidently. "You were great! But if there are more, than our guest might be in danger. Come on! We need to hurry!" Misty dashed forward, grabbing Larxene's arm, and began dragging her through the maze like cave, Larxene sputtering protests.

************************************AREA ZERO****************************

"If I come with you, what will I tell the others?" Ciel asked Zexion. "I cannot lead them leaderless here."

"Neige seems like a leader." Zexion replied. "Maybe you should have her lead."

"Neige is a strong leader. That is true. I… I will go with you. But I need to talk to her and Alouette. Please, give me a few minutes."

Zexion and Corrin nodded, and Ciel exited the tent.

***************************CERULEAN CAVE*********************

"He's just up ahead now." Misty said, as they rode on the back of Misty's Lapras. "He leaves sometimes, but if he sense that we're here, he'll come."

Larxene squinted ahead in the darkness, holding up her hand which was illuminated with electricity. She saw a small island up ahead, but could discern nobody on the island. The Lapras swam up beside the island, and Misty and Larxene jumped off its back. "Wait here." Misty said, and the Lapras nodded. Larxene and Misty advanced up the island, with Larxene's electricity lighting the way. But the island appeared deserted.

"Mewtwo?" Misty called. "It's me. Misty. I brought someone who needs to talk to you!" The darkness answered her at first. Larxene's keen eyesight picked up something though. There was an unseen part of the island, through a small gap.

"Let's check through there." Larxene said. Leading the way, she saw a hidden part of the island, where heartless were bountiful… but there was someone who wasn't a heartless. It was a young man with pale skin, purple hair and eyes, with a strangely shaped tail. He wore a suit and gray boots, and was battling heartless with what appeared to be a hilt of a sword. But on closer inspection, Larxene could tell there was powerful energy that was slicing the heartless. The man was also using psychic powers to attack the heartless, but he seemed inexperienced. Without thinking too much, Larxene charged into the action.

She jumped onto a cave pillar, and leaped high into the air, landing beside the man, and sending a shockwave of electricity. The man looked startled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Larxene, the one who's gonna save your butt. Now help me get these heartless!" Larxene growled. Without waiting for a reply, Larxene charged the heartless. Larxene's true cruel side often came back in battle. Against her opponents, she had no mercy. Against heartless, she had less. Killing pitiful creatures like this almost made her feel happy in a way some would consider sickening. She dashed between them, slashing, kicking, grabbing and throwing them into each other, blasting with electricity, and slaying them with a flick of her knives.

The mysterious man, meanwhile wasn't doing as well. While he could attack and kill the heartless, he didn't have Larxene's speed or stamina to keep fighting. He continued to stand, but the heartless were surrounding him again, several began leaping onto him, biting him. He was sure this was the end. But then Larxene came to his rescue. She kicked him hard in the chest. The impact sent him flying into a stalagmite, but threw the heartless off. She immediately attacked and killed the remaining heartless. The man slowly got up as Misty approached.

"Misty… is that you?" The man asked.

"How do you know that? And where is Mewtwo?" Misty asked.

"Oh. Right. I am Mewtwo. Well. Sort of. Those retched creatures attacked me months ago. I beat them back, but they kept coming. They overwhelmed me. But I still woke up. Arceus saved me. When I… died? I thought of you, Misty. I thought of Ash. Of Brock. I remembered what you had taught me. And when I woke up I was a human." Mewtwo said.

Misty covered her mouth, and looked shocked. Larxene spoke. "You became a nobody. Your original persona was split into one of those creatures, and a shell with no heart."

"A nobody?" Mewtwo looked confused.

"We have much to talk about, before we leave." Larxene said.

"What is your name?" Mewtwo asked.

"I'm Larxene, the Savage Nymph. We should talk before the heartless come back."


	3. Contact Made

**(AN: So sorry about the delay everyone! I'm still super busy, but I will hopefully be getting back into the swing of things soon! Enjoy!)**

Kairi was walking home alone today from school. She had told her parents that she would be late coming home today, she wanted to go to the beach and look out at the other island. Every time she had looked out at it recently, she felt something strange. She wanted to go back again, to see if she could figure out why.

Her friends had been worried ever since this feeling had begun. They had noticed her change in demeanor and the far off look that she had nowadays. She approached the beach, and sat down. Closing her eyes, she sat aside her bag, concentrating on the sound of the waves. Footsteps slowly approached. Kari ignored them. She knew that the person came near, and sat down. She opened her eyes.

The newcomer was a girl her age, with similar eyes, but longer hair that was blonde. She wore a long black coat that had a hood. The girl spoke, breaking the silence between them. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah." Kairi said. "This is my favorite spot here. It helps me relax." She said smiling. "I've never seen you around though. What's your name? Mine's Kairi.

The girl bowed her head. "My name is Namine. I'm glad to finally meet you, Kairi. I've heard quite a lot about you."

Kairi looked a little confused. "You already know about me? Well, I suppose I should be flattered. I hope that they were all good things." Looking closer at Namine, a silent tear had begun falling down her face. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Namine said, wiping it away. "I… Kairi. I need your help. An old friend of yours is in trouble."

"An old friend? You mean Riku? I haven't seen him in a while. What happened to him?" Kairi asked.

"Not Riku. I mean Sora."

"Sora? Who is Sora?"

"I can show you." Namine offered, holding out her hand, as she stood up. Kairi considered it for a moment.

"Alright." Kairi said, accepting Namine's hand. Namine pulled her up, and gestured to the side of her, where a swirling dark mass appeared.

"Trust me. You'll be safe." Namine said. Kairi hesitated for a moment, but continued forward. She walked into the pulsating darkness with Namine.

******************LOCATION UNKNOWN************

Demyx woke up to find himself bound to a wall, and his head pounding as if someone had whacked it as hard as they possibly could. He couldn't quite focus enough to use magic right now. His head hurt too much. He couldn't even summon Arpeggio. He turned to to his right. No one was there. An empty set of chains awaited there. To his left, was someone familiar. The green skinned alien who was clearly not from this world, who wasn't conscious yet. In front of him was the big headed kid who had been harassing him since he had arrived in this world.

The kid was leaning back in a chair, mindlessly playing with a Rubik's Cube. He looked up as Demyx groaned in pain. He jumped up, smiling. "So at last you're awake!"

"What the hell?" Demyx growled. "Why am I tied up here?" Demyx demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I've watched you. You have mysterious powers, and I want to see what makes you tick. Just like Zim! Neither of your evil plans will succeed!" The kid said.

"I have no evil plans! I came here looking for someone who I could sense. I thought it might have been you or Zim, but it's not. Whoever it is, they're nearby." Demyx spat.

"Ha! So you want to kidnap one of us to experiment on! You can't pull one over on the awesome defender of humanity, DIB!" Dib yelled.

"Whatever I tell you, I'm just going to guess you won't actually listen. I suppose I should have known." Demyx sighed. Dib's shout had finally seemed to pull Zim from unconsciousness.

"Grrr…. WHO HAS DEFILED THE AWESOMENESS OF ZIM?!" Zim screeched loudly. Demyx winced, but for once agreed with him.

"You're both right where I want you!" Dib cried gleefully. "Finally, I can expose Zim! We'll find out what makes him tick! And you, Demyx, will be tested to see what you can do! They won't call me crazy anymore! They'll all see!" Dib monologued. As he did so, Demyx noticed a familiar aura surround him. One of a soul corrupted by darkness. Demyx had an idea slowly enter his throbbing head.

"Oh yeah? And what will they do when they discover the army of creatures that follow your command?" Demyx sneered.

"What? I don't have an army of creatures." Dib said, confused.

"HA! As if anyone would follow you, Dib-human! YOUR STINKY HEAD OF PUPPIES IS TOO REVOLTING!" Zim yelled. Demyx hoped Zim had figured out his plan, and was helping.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib yelled back, then sighed. Demyx opened his mouth to say something else, but was distracted by what sounded like an explosion and something large and heavy hitting the floor far above with a tremendous crash. "What the-" The three heads looked up, then at each other in confusion. "Uh-" but before Dib could say anything, the elevator came crashing down to the floor.

When they slid open, Demyx immediately felt the presence of the one whom he had come here for. It was a young girl, younger than Dib that he had seen before from far away. She had pink hair that was modeled like a jaw, a skull necklace, black dress, and black and white leggings. Her eyes were often scrunched tightly closed, but now they were open and literally were black pits of flame. "DIB!" The girl screamed in anger, which Demyx could somehow feel. Zim's eyes widened, and fear entered his eyes.

"Be quiet, and let her rage, hopefully not at us." Zim whispered, and Demyx nodded. The girl walked forward, and picked Dib up by the neck.

"H-hey, G-Gaz…" Dib stuttered out. Gaz only seemed to get angrier.

"Don't just act like nothing happened, Dib. You used my preordered Game Slave 3 for parts for your STUPID toys."

"W-well, it has some valuable materials…" Dib mumbled.

"Not only that, you ate the last of my cereal, snuck into my room to destroy the evidence, AND you went and OVERWROTE MY TIMER FOR THE VAMPIRE PIGGY HUNTER MOVIE! WORST OF ALL YOU MADE ME MISS BLOATY'S NEW PIZZA!"

Gaz's rage was literally radiating. Demyx remembered why he was afraid of girls now. "Remember the last time I sent you into a nightmare realm of no awakening?" Gaz growled, her voice now dangerously calm. Dib only shook in fear as his sister approached. "Well that was your best, most happy dream you could ever have." A portal appeared in the room, and a horrifying scream filled the room.

***************************** ON THE DESTINY ISLANDS***********************

Kairi exited the dark portal. Inside was a bit frightening, but with Namine holding her hand, things were easier to handle. She focused her eyes to see that they were on the other island. They were by the palm tree that she and Riku had always talked by, planning to build that raft before the heartless had come.

Namine sat on it, where… had someone sat there with them? No… Namine sat beside her on the tree. At first, Namine didn't speak. "Sora… he… he is the one who rescued you. From the darkness." Namine said.

"But if that's true, then why can't I remember him? How could I possibly forget someone like that?" Kairi asked, a desperation in her voice. Namine sighed, refusing to meet her gaze.

"You can't remember because of me." Namine said. "I am you, but I am not you, Kairi. You and Sora share a special bond, which I never had with him. But he was always in my dreams, along with you and Riku. I drew all three of you, and others. I didn't know at first, but I was told by an old friend that I have power over Sora's memories."

"Power over his memories? But… how? And why?" Kairi was confused now.

"I don't know why I have this power… but a person's memories also affect those they are connected to. If you change memories to remember something different, something must be given up to put it there." Namine explained.

"Did Sora give up his memories? Did he forget… me? And that's why I don't remember him? Just a sort of… feeling?" Kairi wondered.

"Yes. By entering Castle Oblivion looking for Riku, he gave it up without knowing. I slowly manipulated his memories to have me replace you. Slowly, he remembered me, and forgot you. By the time he ascended the castle, he couldn't remember you." Namine said, tears coming down her face.

"I… Kairi, when I say I'm you, I mean it. When your heart was kept in Sora's when the islands fell, that shelless part of you became me. I… I am your nobody. I… I was alone, and only after a while did I find friends, but I wanted Sora. So I guided him to the castle from afar. I changed his memories in hope we could be together… but when he thought of you, just once, that was enough to give him the strength to beat the one who wanted to use him. It was for a just cause, but it still was manipulation." Namine sobbed.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Kairi asked. She was sad, but also angry at Namine. This whole mess was because of her selfishness?

"I… I put Sora into a deep sleep. To reconstruct his memories. But there's a problem. Some of his memories have… been taken. Found a new home…"

"Well what do you mean by that? Can I help?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. That's why I've come. I… I have only the faintest connection to them. I can sense that they are still alive, but that's it. The memories I've been reconstructing have likely left them incapacitated, but I would need to find them to finish the job." Namine explained.

"They… who are… they?" Kairi asked, but something told her she already knew.

"Sora's nobody, Roxas, and his companion. A puppet named Xion, who is like a girl similar to us. She was created from memories of you." Namine replied.

"But how can I find them? Are they in another world?"

"Yes, most certainly. I'd need to try and look, inside your heart. To try and find the strings that lead to them, or at least their memories. There is a chance that I can take them from afar if I just have the connection to do so." Namine said.

"Couldn't you just do it yourself, without my permission?" Kairi asked bitterly. "Just invade my heart like you did Sora's?"

"I suppose I could. But I don't want to do that, unless it's absolutely necessary. Besides, he's your friend, not mine." Namine pointed out.

"But you erased me! You replaced me with yourself!" Kairi shouted. "Why give him back? What's the real reason you want to give him back?!" Kairi never shouted, so Namine was taken aback.

"Well… it's because I felt guilty. And, there is a group that is dangerous. Sora is likely the only one who can defeat them. Their leader, we believe, holds them all in check through a series of manipulation and fear. If he goes down, the others will rejoin our ranks." Namine said.

"Ranks? What are you, some sort of organization?" Kairi demanded.

"Yes. Organization 13. We want our hearts, so we can be complete again. Our own persons. The rebel leader was once our tactician. Sora's nobody, and a few others are a part of it too. But they're likely recruiting, just like us." Namine said.

"So… if I help you, and help get Sora's memories back… then I'll remember him?" Namine nodded at this. "And… when Sora wakes up. What will he do then?"

"Well… he must make a choice. He must either fight with the organization… or against it, with the rebels. What he will choose, I do not know." Namine said.

Kairi was silent for a few minutes, staring out at the sunset. "Alright. I'll help you. Even though I can't remember him, every time you say his name, or I do, I feel something spark inside me. I want Sora back."

"Good." Namine said, smiling. "Then we should get started as soon as we can."

"What should I do?"

"Just relax, and focus on what you feel when you think of Sora, and I'll try and find the connections I need…" Namine said. So Kairi closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

 **(AN: Sorry to be brief, but in short on time tonight. Please R &R, and I'll see you all next time!)**


	4. Disrupted

**(AN: Hey everyone! Meme Master here with the fourth chapter of The Brewing Storm. Today's OC belongs to Antex the Legendary Zoroark. As usual, I own nothing but the plot, so enjoy!)**

Looking back on it, accidentally entering a heartless den in the Pride Lands hadn't been the best idea Roxas had ever had. Nor had it been Xion's to suggest that they attack.

Before they knew it, the two keybearers, looking like the young lions they did, were running as fast as they could away from the heartless swarm. Roxas and Xion glanced at each other. Roxas's form was like his Organization coat, black, and his hair on his head, and Xion had a similar thing, her body being mostly black, with her hair.

The two knew that it would be best to lead the heartless away from Pride Rock, and toward the outer regions, where hardly any creatures lived. But on this day, they were lucky.

A loud roar was heard, and King Mufasa leaped down into the fray, and let loose his mighty roar. The heartless that weren't obliterated immediately turned and ran, leaving the keybearers with the king.

"You should be more careful. All those heartless are dangerous." Mufasa said.

"We're sorry, your majesty." Roxas said, both bowing.

"It's alright. You two have been invaluable with defeating those creatures ever since they showed up here." Mufasa replied, shaking his head. "I would like to remind you that you are welcome on Pride Rock with the other lions, should you choose to join us."

"No, I'm sorry your majesty." Xion said. "We will need to leave soon. Those creatures won't take care of themselves elsewhere."

Mufasa dipped his head. "I understand. We will miss you. Please, try and come to say goodbye before you leave." Mufasa then turned around, and began walking away. He paused, and turned his head back for a moment. "Simba might like that." Then he was gone.

Roxas and Xion exchanged looks of uncertainty, before returning to the large den they were living in.

*****************IN RADIANT GARDEN**********

"So… Braig… why have you come back, after all this time?" The teal haired figure asked. His golden yellow eyes stared into Xigbar's over his glasses, as he pressed his purple fingertips together.

"Well, it's simple old pal. We need you." Xigbar said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yet you didn't before? I suppose I should be feeling honored, but I'm really feeling used…" the man said.

"Look, I get it. I would have recruited you, but I couldn't. You do your thing of hiding too well. It was lucky I found you this time." Xigbar said. "Besides… Lucian… I know that you've wanted to help us, ever since the… original… Ansem cast you out. You know we couldn't have brought you back at first, we would have been found out too early."

"Yes, I know." Lucian said. "I merely wanted to know what you would say. I had no interest in denying you before. Of course I will join the Organization." Lucian said.

"Good man!" Xigbar laughed, getting up and clapping him on the back. "Let's go get a few drinks, and tonight we'll prepare. Good thing about you, you're already basically a nobody."

"So I am. Master Ansem may not have approved of the things I did, but I know that you and the others will benefit from my addition." Lucian calmly spoke.

"That's right… Xanciul… we'll make everything official tonight." Xigbar said, starting to walk out of the room. "In the meantime, C'mon. Let's go celebrate."

"As you wish, my friend." Lucian stood up, and followed Xigbar out of the room, pausing to look back at his wall, where his weapon lay. A black-jolted, purple bladed katana that he called Namenashi. Soon, he knew. That katana would slice through many, many foes. A wicked smile creeped onto his face as he exited.

*************IN THE PRIDE LANDS*********

Roxas and Xion returned to their cave, where they were greeted by the massive black mantis with scythe arms and pink hair that was Marluxia. "Did you find anything?"

"Not besides a heartless den…" Roxas sighed. "We're running out of places to look."

Lexaeus's black bear form sighed in the corner as he and Vexen's black penguin form growled over a poorly drawn map in the dirt. Luxord, who looked more like a black kangaroo slept in the corner.

When Roxas and Xion had woken up in this world, they had wandered for a long time, searching for help and a way out, since neither could use a dark corridor out. They had eventually been cornered by the heartless, before Marluxia and the others had shown up.

It was Marluxia who had explained their new animal forms, and also where they were. It turned out, they were trapped in a world of dreams. The other members were there because they were dead. But as Luxord has theorized, they weren't, so there had to be a way out. If they had come in an unusual way, there had to be an unusual way out.

"Yes, but that should mean we're getting closer." Marluxia replied.

"Oh shut up, Number Eleven!" Vexen snapped. "We're all here because of your scheming you know!"

"Peace, Vexen." Lexaeus said. "It is times like this that we must stay strongly united."

"Yes, but-!" Vexen began to protest, but sighed, and fell down as he tried to waddle forward. "Curse this body."

"Look, Roxas and I think that wherever the way out of here is, there will be a lot of heartless there too." Xion said. "If we just follow the heartless…"

"Then it will be something worth betting on." Luxord said. He still was sitting in the corner, but was awake now. "There are only so many ways the cards can fall. Eventually, the chips will fall in our favor."

"Must you relate everything to gambling, Luxord?" Vexen growled angrily. But Marluxia stepped in before he could answer.

"Vexen. Enough. Despite your antagonism toward the rest of us, we are still working toward a goal. Do not divide us further." Marluxia spoke dangerously.

"Yes, but even when we do, what then?! What do we do once we find it?!" Vexen demanded.

"We send Roxas and Xion back." Lexaeus answered.

"And us? What about us? What if we can go back? What then? Do we stand against the organization with Zexion? Do we fight him out of loyalty, knowing Xemnas's true plans?!" Vexen fumed. Marluxia waited for him to fall silent before replying.

"Well, Luxord and I will fight with Zexion if we can return. As for you and Lexaeus, that is your choice." Marluxia told him.

"I will not betray Zexion. He has proven himself trustworthy too many times to doubt." Lexaeus added.

"So, Vexen? What about you? What will you do, should we get the choice?" Marluxia asked. He made no threatening moves or sounds.

"I…. I…. I hate to defy Xemnas. Yet your explanations match his actions. As much as I may dislike Roxas and Xion… Axel did kill me. And I hate him for that. That fool Namine too. I will stand with the rest of you, if only for revenge." Vexen answered. It seemed to pain him to admit he may have been wrong, but the words still came out.

"Thanks, Vexen. We may never be friends, but I am glad to have you on our side." Roxas said.

"Hmph. I don't do this for you. But… I shall try not to antagonize any of you too much, if we are to be teammates." Vexen told him, turning away.

A silence fell upon the cavern, as no one had anything further to say. But slowly, a rumbling sound reached them, and grew in noise. Xion dashed outside to investigate, and came back in rapidly.

"There's… a whole lot of heartless!" Xion said. "Like, a lot lot!" Marluxia grinned in the strange way he did.

"It's time." He said, as the others all got ready.

*************************IN THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS*********************

Axel sat across from Saix's desk, waiting. Said had called him to his office, but wasn't yet there when Axel had arrived. Axel waited with his reports, since Saix had asked him to keep him updated. Said had been going out on missions recently, and had been even busier than before.

It was finally after around fifteen minutes of waiting that a dark corridor opened, and Saix came through. He closed it, and sat down with a sigh. "I apologize for my tardiness, Number Eight."

"Alright, who are you, and what have you done with Saix?" Axel asked. Said raised an eyebrow. "You just apologized. Saix doesn't do that."

"I shall redouble my efforts to be cruel, if you wish." Saix said. But Axel shook his head. "I thought not. Inform me of the situation, and I will fill you in as well." Axel nodded and cleared his throat.

"I talked to Namine this morning. She's reconstructing some of Sora's memories now, in Castle Oblivion. Anyways, she told me she made contact with Kairi yesterday." Saix looked surprised.

"She made contact with her somebody and survived?" Saix was impressed.

"Yeah. Not only that, she delved into Kairi's heart to try and find Roxas and Xion. She couldn't discern their location exactly. But she could tell that they're both trapped in some sort of dream state. They're not moving anywhere anytime soon. But wherever they are, they're shielded. And they're in a castle." Axel elaborated.

"I see. Based on the information I've been getting from you and the others, Zexion and the others are outside the Disney Kingdom." Said replied.

"Which we thought. But the Disney Kingdom is vast. They could still be hiding somewhere inside it." Axel pointed out.

"Which is true. But I don't think Zexion would stay inside it. I will be continuing to search the rest of Disney Kingdom. However, Lea." Saix emphasized his name.

"You must go to Zexion's library. I believe that somewhere in there, he may have his diary, or some clue to his past. Not even the superior knows what happened to him before he arrived in Radiant Garden. Your new task is to find that out. When you find leads on new worlds, I trust you to investigate them." Saix ordered.

"All right, I can handle that." *Axel grinned. "But I thought his room was locked."

"That's why I keep these." *Saix held up a key, and handed it to Axel. It had a "VI" was carved into it.

"Remind me not to ever give you a reason to doubt me." Axel laughed, taking the key.

"I doubt you will. However… The Superior has given me a message he wishes for me to repeat to you." Axel, who had gotten up, and started to walk out turned at the door. "If you discover their world, or any leads, you are not to do anything but come and report. This is not a job you can do alone."

"Alright. I'll be in contact… Isa…" Axel turned with a chuckle, and strolled out of the room, the key spinning on his finger. Saix sighed as he left.

"Good luck, Lea. We may need it."

 **(AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Brewing Storm! If you did, please favorite, follow, share, and review! As always, let me know your thoughts and opinions through a review or a PM! See you in the next chapter!)**


	5. Darkest Depths

**(AN: Heya everybody! Here's the next chapter of The Brewing Storm! As always, the only thing I own is the plot. Enjoy!)**

Axel turned the key to open Zexion's room, and the door swung open silently. The room was a place Axel hadn't gone often. He hadn't had any need to visit the library often, but the few times he did, Zexion had always been his guide.

But now Zexion was gone. And Zexion's large library was his to search. Axel knew from experience that Zexion had an index of books book that he kept on a large stand in the center of the library. So Axel went there first to search.

He sighed as he picked up the massive book, and sat down in a chair. This would not be fun.

*******************************THE NEXT MORNING**********************

Namine got up groggily the next morning, tired from the time she had spent with Sora's memories last night. Her room was currently Marluxia's old room. Saix had told her she was allowed to redesign it however she wished, but she had kept it as he had left it.

She missed the Graceful Assassin quite a bit, but she also knew he wouldn't be coming back. But it was more like a memento now. She got up and went to her room's bathroom to get ready. As she went about her new morning routine, she wondered where Saix would send her. He never sent her on boring missions. Mostly heart collection. Occasionally on reconnaissance missions. But she had yet to find a suitable candidate to join the team.

So the heart collection continued. And with each world she visited that Sora had been to, the more memories were rescued. As she placed each memory back where it should be, linking each one to where it should be, she felt Sora's true power growing.

Namine finally pulled her Organization XIII coat, and exited her room, heading to the Gray Area. Xigbar was relaxing on one of the couches, and Xaldin wasn't there, nor Axel. So Namine went straight to Saix.

"Greetings, Namine. Your mission for today is to go recruit a new member from a new world." Saix said.

"Is there a target that I'm looking for?" Namine asked.

"Yes. Xaldin discovered this world, and he recently discovered a target of who he thinks will join us. You will rendezvous with him there, and then you must approach the target yourself." Saix elaborated.

"Really? Why me, for such an important mission?" Namine asked, confused.

"Xaldin says he'll explain more once you get there. Additionally, he supplied that he will be looking for a new recruit himself in another world." Saix replied. "When you are ready, I'll open the corridor."

Namine nodded. "I'm ready to go." Saix nodded in response, and opened a Dark Corridor, which Namine proceeded through.

Namine still disliked the darkness between worlds that she had to travel, but at least she was safe from it. She followed the path laid out for her to an odd looking world. It was large and vast, from what Namine could tell, but Xaldin's signal lead her to where she needed to go. It was a large city, but much of it seemed to be destroyed.

She entered in an empty alley. In a new world like this, there would likely not be any barriers set up by Xaldin, so she merely followed her signal that Xaldin had sent Saix. It was nighttime, and she heard screams. Fires were burning everywhere. As she snuck through the streets, she saw people running. She saw humongous creatures fighting, and people battling them. But there weren't enough to combat the creatures. They weren't heartless, so Namine was unsure of what they were.

Namine followed Xaldin's signal all the way to an abandoned restaurant. The glass of the windows was smashed in many places, but some of the lights were still on. Xaldin sat in one of the booths, his hood up. He didn't move as Namine sat down.

"Welcome, Namine." Xaldin said. "Good to see you're here. You've been informed of the mission?"

"Somewhat. I know you wanted me to go after someone. But I don't know who." Namine replied, sitting down across from him.

"Yes. As you can tell, this world is not well. This world is called "Remnant". Creatures wander. They are sort of… mixed heartless." Xaldin said. "Grimm are what the locals have dubbed them. There is currently a battle for this city going on. The girl who commands them and our target are fighting, and will reach the top of Beacon Tower, which is the large pillar in the sky. Your goal is to ascend the tower and recruit her." Xaldin said.

"And what about you? Saix said you had someone else you were recruiting?" Namine pressed.

"Yes. In a different world though. But first I shall assist the locals. Freeing some of the captured hearts will help. Some will make their way to Kingdom Hearts, even without a keyblade you know." Xaldin replied.

"Right." Namine said. "Can you get me closer?"

"Yes." Xaldin opened up a Dark Corridor, and stood up. "I expect good news."

"Of course. I won't fail." Namine said. She stood up as Xaldin stepped through the corridor, following him into the swirling darkness once more.

When they exited the corridor, Namine saw a large crowd of kids, most not too much older than her fighting an endless horde of monsters. Their weapons varied, a scythe, a sword, a rapier were among the many represented. Xaldin, his hood still up, leaped toward the monster crowd, his six lances swirling. Namine understood in that moment why he was called the Whirlwind Lancer. The crowd of fighters looked shocked as he leaped to their aid.

Namine turned toward the tower, summoning True Memory. She ran toward the tower, but was intercepted by one of the Grimm. Namine has faced off with her fair share of giant heartless, but this thing was different. It was more powerful than the average giant heartless. She dodged and fought, but the Grimm was just as fast, keeping her on her toes. She swiped and hit it. She blasted magic, and a new attack she had learned. A sort of stunning move where she clouded the memories of an opponent for a moment.

But as the Grimm weakened, it got clever. It pretended to fall, and Namine charged for it. Namine got about halfway there when it got up, and attacked her again. Namine tried to switch directions, but skidded on her feet, and fell down. The Grimm bared down on her, but it was stopped with one stroke to the head by the scythe-wielding girl. The girl helped her up.

"You gotta be more careful, stranger." She said.

"Thanks." Namine said. Meanwhile, the girl with the rapier shouted over. "Ruby! There's no time! You have to go!"

The white haired girl shot beams of energy from her rapier, as the girl, Ruby, ran toward the tower. Namine shot after her, and they both began climbing the tower on the wall.

"What are you doing? Why are you following me?" Ruby asked as they ascended.

"I have business with the hero up there." Namine said. She increased her speed, and charged up faster, leaping upward and landing on top of the tower. Two girls were fighting, one had hair that was the color red, and fought like a Greek warrior. The other was a black-haired girl who Namine knew must be the commander of the Grimm. The black haired girl was baring down on the red haired girl, who was laying on the ground, struggling to get up. Namine charged forward, and threw her keyblade. Axel has taught her how to make her weapon move like a boomerang. It was a useful skill, one that she used to knock the dark-haired girl back.

"What?!" The dark haired girl growled, and looked over, to see Namine's hooded form. "Who are you?!" Namine's keyblade came flying back to her, and she caught it.

"I am Namine, Mistress of Memories. And I'm here to stop you. And I'm here for her." Namine said, pointing her keyblade toward the downed girl.

"What do you want with me?" The girl asked. Namine ignored the question.

"First, we need to take her down." Namine replied. A sound was heard as the other girl, Ruby finally landed.

"Sounds like a plan." She bared her teeth as the black haired girl attacked.

**************************IN THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS********************

Axel continued flipping through the catalog, finding nothing of interest. It bored him to no end to look at the titles of books for hours on end. He grumbled and tossed it aside, stretching. He grumbled as he got to his feet and walked around. Maybe this was a waste of time. He should be out searching…. but he need to know where. Axel sighed and thought. This index was getting him nowhere. So the logical choice was to try something different.

He turned his feet to Zexion's office, and entered the door. It surprisingly had no lock. The room was simple, and kept its own collection of books stuffed on various shelves. Zexion's bed lay in this room too, in a corner, and his desk nearby. Axel thought that if anything, clues about Zexion's whereabouts would be in here. He scanned the titles of the books, dragging his finger lazily across them. Nothing was there that interested him or looked as if it would contain clues.

If he were Zexion, he'd likely keep such information close, in a book. So it made sense that the information would be in the Lexicon. Which Zexion had. Axel paused, wracking his brain. Hadn't there been another book.

"Of course! The backup Lexicon…" Although it wasn't well known, Zexion had kept a prototype version of his Lexicon before he had perfected his own. And the prototype was kept… Axel looked under Zexion's bed, and there it was. The prototype that would be Zexion's undoing. He quickly returned to the main room, and settled into an armchair. He quickly flipped through the book, searching and searching until he found the "Worlds" section in Zexion's neat print. He scanned it, noting several worlds known to them, and some not. But there was one with a particularly large section. Was this it? Axel began to read.

Dragon's Gate:

My homeworld. A world of royals and dragons. Several continents and warring kingdoms across its vast history. Much of my early childhood is a mystery even to me here. From what I was able to recover, I was born in the kingdom of Ylisse. It was not a good time, so my parents asked a mage to send me far away. I was sent far away to the kingdom of Nohr, where I was found by the king at that time, King Garon and his army. He decided to take me with him, and he brought me to a fortress. One where he said one of his daughters lived. I was to be her servant and friend. And for the first few years, I fulfilled the duty I had been prescribed.

One day, however, a mysterious red-haired merchant came to the fortress. She sold many strange things. But something about her fascinated me. When she was leaving, I followed her. She went to the top of a nearby hill, and opened a portal. She saw me, when I gasped. She said it was a portal to another world. She told me it was calling me. And she told me to not breathe a word of this world to the inhabitants of the world I went to. I was entranced, and stepped through. This is how I came to Radiant Garden, and why I stayed silent for so many years. I was afraid of speaking secrets of my homeworld. I was taken in by Ansem the Wise, the true Ansem.

Axel paused. The true Ansem? Wasn't Xemnas's somebody Ansem? Shaking off his doubt, he continued.

I was so curious about everything, so I became one of his apprentices . And through the experiments, under Xehanort's command, Ansem was cast out, defeated. And all of our hearts were overcome by darkness. This is how we formed the original Organization XIII. To regain our hearts. After Saix and Axel, other Radiant Garden natives were recruited, I helped recruit through Marluxia. It was at this point I returned to Dragon's Gate at last, once I had found it. I reunited with Lady Corrin at the fortress, and served her for a short while. But then things began to change. She was allowed out, and she was thrown into a conflict.

She was forced to choose between the Nohrian kingdom that raised her, and her Hoshidan blood relatives. She chose her Nohrian family, and I fought with her. Heartless in that world possessed soldiers, and I stood with her throughout the conflict. It was hard, and rarely easy. And in the end, despite many lives taken, she prevailed, and restored peace to that part of Dragon's Gate. I left soon afterwards, and returned to Ylisse, seeking answers of my past. I ended up helping The Shepherds, Ylisse's elite fighting force defeat the fell dragon Grima, who threatened the world.

With the conflict resolved, I left Dragon's Gate. But I will go back one day. I made a promise to Lady Corrin that I'd stand by her again one day, once my other duty was fulfilled. Perhaps once I have regained my heart, I shall return to her, and this world.

It was here the passage ended. Axel would've bet his mission rewards for a month that Dragon's Gate was where Zexion was hiding. And probably with these "Nohrians" as he called them. Axel took the book, and went to find Saix.

 **(AN: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Brewing Storm! If you did, please favorite, follow, and share with everyone you know and love! Also, please leave a review, your feedback is very appreciated! With that, I'll see you in the next chapter!)**


	6. Heroines

**(AN: As usual, I own nothing but the plot. That said, enjoy the chapter!)**

"Excellent work, Number VIII." Saix said, scanning over Zexion's writing in the Lexicon. "You think this world, Dragon's gate is where he's hiding?"

"Yes. I bet it is. It may be difficult to find it, but I have ways to track them down." Axel grinned.

"Good. If you do, I order you to do nothing. Bring it before us, should you locate them. We don't want Zexion to catch wind of us. If he is there." Saix replied.

"Alright, alright, I promise. I gotta start looking for new members while I'm at it too. What's the deal for how we indoctrinate them all?" Axel wondered.

"Once we have thirteen, Xemnas will name them all together." Saix answered. "The sooner we are thirteen, the sooner we may attack Zexion, and retrieve our keybearers. And the sooner we get our hearts back." Saix said.

"All right. I'll get working. I won't let you down, Isa." Axel said as he got up, stretching.

"You never have, Lea."

**************************MEANWHILE IN THE WORLD OF REMNANT******************

The battle against the mysterious girl was not going well for the three other girls. They were all powerful, that was true. But it seemed not to matter how much she was hit. Pyrrha, the red haired girl would crush her in rubble, but she'd blast out. Ruby could unload as many shots, Namine hit her with as many keyblade strokes as she could, but she still showed no signs of stopping her struggle.

"You can't possibly beat me now that I'm the fall maiden!" The girl laughed.

"No! It's my destiny to me the fall maiden! And I won't let you use the powers for evil!" Pyrrha shouted, smashing her shield into the girl.

"As long as I have the will to fight, I will never stop!" Was the reply as she kicked Pyrrha down. "And until you're dead, I won't stop." Cinder charged her, but Namine knocked her back. "You're a nuisance, girly. I don't need you in my new world." She dashed forward, and blasted Namine with fire in her face. Namine let loose a horrific scream of pain as she collapsed to the ground, blasting her own face with water.

"We'll always stand back up to beat those who want to destroy the world!" Ruby cried, as she engaged Cinder one on one. Cinder had created a sword made out of pure flames to battle, so she engages Ruby easily. Ruby had a ranged advantage with her scythe, but Cinder was fast enough to get up close, with blows that Ruby could feel the searing heat from without any contact.

Pyrrha meanwhile slowly struggled to her feet one last time, struggling to stand, leaning on her spear like a crutch. She slowly raised it, and charged Cinder once again, as the squirming Namine slowly regained her sight. Pyrrha aimed straight for Cinder's heart, but Cinder heard the labored breathing, and turned around to impale Pyrrha through her armor onto her burning sword. Pyrrha struggled to speak, as she stared down at the evil girl.

"Do you… believe in… destiny?" She managed.

"Yes." Cinder's twisted smile grew crueler, as she forced the blade in farther, shadows encompassing her blade. The shadows wrapped around her, and Cinder cast the body away.

"P-Pyrrha?" Ruby stood stunned, as Namine struggled to her feet. Pyrrha wasn't dead yet, but her heart had been shattered by that blow. She needed to get out with her fast.

"Yes, see how powerless you are to stop me!" Cinder cackled, approaching the scythe-wielding girl.

"Pyrrha… you… YOU KILLED HER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ruby screamed in rage. Namine dived at Pyrrha, opening a dark corridor away from the tower as she looked back, seeing Ruby's silver eyes light up the whole place.

***********************LOCATION UNKNOWN***************

Xaldin walked through the empty streets of a much different world now. He had escaped with Namine, who was currently looking after Pyrrha, until she woke up. He had found another person who he thought would join them. Though it may be hard for her to accept. The streets were quiet as he approached the large apartment building. He entered the large lobby, which was dimly lit. The desk man looked up as he entered, squinting, and failing to penetrate the depths of Xaldin's dark hood.

"May I help you, sir?" The man asked, sounding polite.

"I'm afraid not." Xaldin replied. "I'm here for business. I know where I'm going."

"But sir, this is a private building. Newcomers are registered ahead of time to enter. And I have already seen the registered guests for today. I'm afraid I'll need to ask you to leave, unless you have one of the tenants approve it." The man said. Xaldin sighed. Why did everything have to be this difficult.

"Look, I was trying to not reveal this to anyone, but…" Xaldin handed the man a small slip of paper, with something scrawled on it which should get him by.

"Ah. So sorry sir. I understand. I'll inform Miss Oxton that you're on the way up." The man said.

"Thank you…" Xaldin said, sweeping past him, and entering the elevator. He pressed the button to go up to the nineteenth floor, exiting it once it stopped humming, coming to a stop. The cool voice of the elevator informing him of what he already knew.

He stepped down the carpeted hall, his footsteps muffled until he reached the apartment he wanted. 19A-113. He knocked on the door, only having a few moments before a young woman with spiky brown hair answered the door.

"Heya! You must be that Overwatch bloke that Chester said was coming up, right?" She asked.

"Yes. May I come in? I have something to talk to you about." Xaldin said.

"Sure thing, Mister Whirlwind Lancer. I'm Lena Oxton, also known as Tracer. But I'm sure you already know that love." Tracer stepped aside, letting him inside. Her apartment was nothing special, smaller than he supposed most people would think a world savior would live in. He entered, and sat in a chair, while Tracer sat across from him casually.

"So, I would rather we skip the pleasantries, if you don't mind." Xaldin said.

"Sure, as long as ya take down ya hood." Tracer said. "No need to hide it anymore." Xaldin nodded, lowering his hood. "Perfect love." Tracer leaned back into the couch, and spoke again. "Got a quick question before you start on your business."

"What is it?" Xaldin asked, raising his eyebrow. "Well, to put it simply… knowing I have full and instant access to all Overwatch agents, what the hey made you think you could pretend to be one, "Whirlwind Lancer?" Tracer asked coolly, pulling out her two pistols.

Xaldin opened his mouth to respond, but he heard a click at the back of his head of another gun. "Thanks, Emily." Tracer said. "Now, you got some explaining to do love. Like why I shouldn't just turn you right over the leaders."

"You caught me. I am no agent of Overwatch. But I am not your enemy, Lena. My name is Xaldin." Xaldin said. "I came to request your help."

"Help, eh?" Tracer was clearly skeptical with her eyebrows raised. "What with? And what for? Who do you work for?"

"I work for the Organization XIII. We are a group of creatures known as nobodies, creatures that lack hearts, but still remain. We combat heartless, creatures of destruction, to rebuild Kingdom Hearts. With it, our hearts would be restored. Nobodies are like heartless, but they are only generated by the strongest of hearts, when a heart is destroyed." Xaldin began.

"Yeah yeah, that's real sweet and all, but what about this concerns me?" Tracer asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's simple. I am asking you to join Organization XIII. Several months ago, one man began losing his grip. He formed a rebellion with another man, making up reasons. Both were eliminated, along with a few loyal members who were eliminated by an outside force. One man, however, believed this reason. He, along with a few others fled. He took our two teenaged members. They are young, innocent, and under his influence. One of the others is a cowardly but powerful musician, likely held by threats, and the last a headstrong woman who is easily manipulated. We believe, should his purpose be the same as the rebellion before him, that he plans to seize control of Kingdom Hearts, and use it to unleash destruction on the world." Xaldin explained.

"I see…" Tracer relaxed her pistols. "Emily dear, you can relax now." Xaldin felt the gun drop, and another woman Tracer's age sat down beside her, placing an arm around her. "But what's all this crud got to do with me? I'm not a nobody!" Tracer said.

"But that is where you're wrong, I'm afraid." Xaldin said. "The mysterious creatures that you and the others have been fighting? They have been the heartless. I read up on the fight from a few weeks ago. Your friend Winston saved you. After you were piled on by them. They stole your heart, leaving behind your nobody."

"What? That can't be true! I can still feel!" Tracer protested. "I'd know if I…" she placed her hand to her chest. "Wasn't alive… I…" Tracer looked bewildered. "No… I can't… I…"

"Lena, are you alright?" Emily asked looking concerned.

"Damn it!" Tracer shouted. "He's right, Emily. I can't feel a damn thing! Not anything…"

"Yes, that is a side effect. But it is one that can be remedied if you help us. If you help complete Kingdom Hearts, we get them back. If you do, we protect all the worlds from neverending darkness. Not just this one, but countless others." Xaldin said, doing his best to sound comforting.

"I…" Tracer looked to Emily for help.

"Lena, this has to be your choice. Even if you go, I'll support you." Emily said.

"While not on missions, since you two already know each other, you would be allowed to visit." Xaldin interjected.

"Well… then I agree. I'll come with you, and help beat these rebellious buggers. Emily, tell the others that I'm off fighting somewhere else, if they ask. I'll try and pop in to see you when I can." Tracer said. "And when I have my heart back, I'll come back for good."

"Sounds good." Emily leaned forward, giving Tracer a quick kiss. "Good luck out there."

"Don't worry, love. The cavalry's here!" Tracer grinned widely.

***********************IN CASTLE KRAKENBERG******************

Zexion hoped that for once, he could relax for a little bit. But of course, those hopes were squashed. He had hardly laid down on his bed, when Corrin burst into his room, with no warning, causing him to jump as he sat up, and then crashing to the ground.

Corrin immediately began laughing at the look on Zexion's face coupled with the way he landed, as she helped him to his feet. "Corrin, must I remind you that the door is there for a purpose? Such as, for knocking?"

"I-I know." Corrin took a deep breath from laughing. "But it's kind of an emergency right now." Zexion groaned.

"What now?"

"Come with me!" Corrin of course, instead of letting him follow politely, she dragged him along by the arm. Zexion merely sighed again, resigned to Corrin being like this, as she lead them to the room that the keybearers had been laid in. But as Zexion could clearly see, neither were there. "I came here to check on them, but they're gone! I went around the castle, asking everyone, but they aren't here. They're just gone!"

"Then we must go find them. Come with me, Corrin. We need to hurry." Zexion replied.

"As if me not going with you was an option." Corrin said. Zexion turned back at her confused. "Well of course I'm coming with you, Zexion. You're the best companion I have, and I won't let you go alone into danger. You have to have me with you." Zexion smiled, for once almost feeling something.

"Thank you, Corrin." And together they charged into a Dark Corridor.

 **(AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please favorite, follow, and share it with everyone you know and love! Don't forget to leave your opinions in a review, or send me a PM! It is really appreciated! With that, I'll see you all next time!)**


	7. Infiltration

**(AN: Hey guys! As usual, I own nothing! Nothing but the plot that is. Hope you enjoy!)**

Axel sighed as he walked through the streets of Hoshido. It had been about a month since he had discovered Zexion's homeworld. Since he arrived a month ago, he had been doing all that was necessary to get an audience with the queen, which was so much easier said than done. Though his first attempts at entry to the world had been blocked, a world as vast as this had meant weaknesses in the protective shield that surrounded it. So he had made his way in without too much trouble.

Registering documents, background checks, forging an entire life to talk with Queen Hinoka. Axel had learned that in this part of Dragon's Gate, the kingdom of Hoshido had fallen to Nohr, by this "Lady Corrin's" blade. Though there had been a peaceful resolution, Axel was good at convincing people. If he could get the queen's help in ousting Zexion, then things would go well for him. Saix and the others had helped him establish his false identity as a mercenary.

He pulled out a letter Saix had sent him earlier from his pocket. Flicking it open, he scanned it without too much care. The experiments Xemnas had done resulted in failure, but such was to be expected. Saix himself was currently recruiting for the Organization. Pyrrha had finally woken up, and Tracer had already beaten up Xigbar for hitting on her.

Axel smirked as he read that. It reminded him of the old days of the Organization. Crazy things happened, adventures and fun memories. The smirk slowly faded as he thought back. Seeing Roxas and Xion together, eating ice cream… he remembered a term Zexion himself had used. It had been the day Roxas and Xion had started their relationship, after Zexion had convinced Xemnas not to dusk them.

Zexion had said that Axel was like a sort of father or older brother to the keybearers. Reluctantly, albeit, but he still was. A Reluctant Father, that's what he was to them. But now Zexion has wrested them from him, and taken others that were allies.

Axel was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice when he bumped into a girl, maybe a few years younger than him, with long blonde pigtails, and a black dress. "Sorry about that." Axel said, embarrassed.

"It's alright!" Elise said, taking Axel's hand to get up. Two older people came up behind her. The first was a hulking knight, her armor pink. The second was a man that Axel could only describe as what anyone would picture if they were asked to picture a hero.

"Lady Elise, did that man harm you? Are you alright?" The knight asked.

"If he did, never fear, my axe will deliver swift justice!" The hero cried.

"...I'm fine you two. It was just an accident. Elise, Arthur, I'd like you to meet… uh, what was your name again?"

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said, his grin returning.

"Yup! I'm Princess Elise of Nohr! These are my retainers, Effie and Arthur. We're heading up to the castle." Elise replied.

"Oh, I apologize for the disrespect, Princess. I didn't know." Axel said with a bow.

"Oh, it's fine." Elise said. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm actually a mercenary. I was looking for work, or at least someone to spar with. I get bored when I don't have work." Axel said with a smile. A plan was quickly forming in his head.

"You like sparring, huh?" Elise said with a confident smile. "We have a bit of time. Why not come with us? Castle Shirasagi had the perfect place!"

"Really? Well there's an offer I just can't refuse." Axel said.

"Really? Yay! Come on now, let's go." Elise said with a huge smile. Effie and Arthur eyed Axel warily for a moment, before nodding, and the four people left for the castle.

**************************LOCATION UNKNOWN*******************

Marluxia was the first to wake up. He shook his head faintly as he sat up. He looked around, seeing that he was no longer a mantis. He was his old self again. Still a nobody, but human. He saw the unconscious forms of his companions, Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, and the keybearers, somehow holding each other's hands again.

The six nobodies had followed the massive heartless swarm that filled the sleeping copy of Pride Lands. They had fought and fought, defeating countless enemies until they were forced up Pride Rock. There, everyone combines their limit breaks, which somehow tore open reality, sucking them all to wherever they were now. Marluxia wondered now where it was they were. But before he could investigate, he needed to rouse the others.

Going to the Keybearers first, he shook their shoulders simultaneously to wake them. They slowly opened their eyes. "Wake up you two. We made it out, but I don't know where we are."

The two keybearers nodded as Marluxia turned to the other three, repeating the same message. As the nobodies all got to their feet, groaning slightly, Marluxia tried to orient himself. The place they were in looked familiar to him. Too familiar. In fact, by the time Marluxia and the others were all to their feet, Marluxia thought recognized the design of Castle Oblivion, except it was all black, instead of white.

"Is it just me… or are we in Castle Oblivion…? Except it's black." Roxas wondered aloud.

"How observant of you." Vexen snapped. "But you appear to be correct. The question you should be asking is why?"

"Why ask questions we cannot yet answer?" Was Lexaeus's curt reply. "If we're here, we may as well look around. Let's head up to the thirteenth floor. Someone open a Dark Corridor."

Luxord nodded, and cast out his arm as if to make one. Yet nothing happened. He looked to Vexen to help, but Vexen was running into the same issue. Lexaeus and Marluxia also failed, and. It even the Keybearers couldn't muster a sliver of the darkness.

"What… what is happening?" Luxord asked, grimacing.

"Well, it's simple." Came a familiar voice. A Dark Corridor signaled the entrance of the short blonde-haired girl known as Namine, wearing an Organization cloak. "You're not really in Castle Oblivion."

A chorus of disbelieving sounds followed Namine's entrance to the room. Marluxia was the first to find his voice again.

"Namine?! What do you mean?" He managed.

"Well, this is like Castle Oblivion… however, I modified it. I call this place… Forever Fortress." Namine said, spreading her arms in a very Xemnas-like manner. "You can't Dark Corridor because I don't want you to. And because, this place isn't exactly real." Namine said.

"Namine…? What… what are you talking about?" Xion's voice betrayed what sounded like fear in her voice.

"You escaped from the dream world version of Pride Lands. However, this world is more like a memory. A memory of my own creation. Like Castle Oblivion, it's built from memories. The memories of all of you." Namine said.

"So will you assist us? A game partner would be quite welcome, especially when we don't know the rules…" Luxord said.

"Ah, yes. That would help. But that is not my job. I must help Sora wake up. And I need the memories inside Roxas and Xion. And the only way is by eliminating them." Namine said, summoning True Memory.

"If you think I've endured these five for this long to let you take them, you're sorely mistaken!" Vexen shouted, summoning Frozen Pride.

"If you are threatening them, you threaten us. And the chips will not fall in your favor." Luxord added, Fair Game floating around him.

"I will not yield to the nobody that caused all this trouble." Lexaeus supplied, hefting Skysplitter.

"We won't go down without a fight!" The keybearers added in unison, Oathkeeper and Oblivion ready.

"I do not wish to fight you. But should you continue on this path… I shall." Marluxia stated, Graceful Dalilah coming to hand.

"...Very well. If that's how you want it…" Namine said. She took a card, and threw it at Marluxia, who caught it. "Proceed through your memories. If you survive, I'll see you up top." Namine said, as she teleported away.

The six nobodies exchanged glances. "What do we do now?" Roxas asked.

"We proceed." Was Marluxia's response, as he and the others approached the large black door.

****************************CASTLE KRAKENBERG******************

That night, Corrin found Zexion standing out on a balcony, staring up at the night sky, lost in thought.

"The Nohrian nights have always been famous for how enchanting they are." Corrin said, approaching.

"I know." Zexion said. He was unsurprised at Corrin's entrance. "I nearly forgot while I was away. But most nights I come out here to see them."

"Yeah. You know Zexion, you are allowed to relax sometimes. I know you try to plan for everything, but it isn't possible." Corrin said, standing beside him.

"But something as major as Roxas and Xion vanishing from this very castle? Whoever did it was masterful. They got in without being spotted, and out with both of them somehow." Zexion said, staring out over the balcony. "But that should be impossible. There must have been something else…"

"I don't know…" Corrin said. "Maybe Namine had something to do with it. She's a memory witch after all… maybe she has some powers we don't know of, using them to draw their bodies out of here."

"That is true. The extent of Namine's powers are unknown…" Zexion sighed. He felt Corrin's hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. "Thank you."

"Of course! I have to try something to make you relax. I don't want you to hurt yourself through overwork." Corrin said. "Also, Elise arrived safely in Hoshido, and is in Castle Shirasagi. She said she already met a bunch of friends to bring up to the castle." She laughed. "I swear Elise can't go anywhere without making friends."

"She does have some form of boundless energy. Whether in battle, or on the street, she always has a smile on her face." Zexion added. "I'm suppose I'm glad in some form that Elise can relax here, without the Organization's interference." Zexion continued.

"Yeah, me too. I was hoping when you finally returned we could just spend some time relaxing and all, but you're always on some mission it seems." Corrin replied. "But I don't mind. I dragged you on plenty during the Hoshido campaign."

"Well, I'm glad to have you here now, Corrin." Zexion said.

"I'm glad you're back. But…" A smile creeped onto her face. "As order of me, a Princess of Nohr, I order you to get some rest!"

"I… what? Hey!" Zexion was taken by surprise as Corrin lifted him up, and carried him back to his room, Corrin chuckling all the way.

***************************LOCATION UNKNOWN********************

Saix walked slowly into the new world. It was a world that he discovered a few days ago, and had been doing recon in now since. It was a small town, surrounded by large woods that as he discovered, were home to countless mystical creatures. Heartless were among them, and he had been defeating them whenever they ran into him.

He hadn't cared to learn the name of the town yet. He had stuck mostly to the woods, merely observing the town, but today he pretended to blend in as he strolled into the town, his hood down, his black coat still on.

His target actually was out of town, but he thought he may as well observe the town. He drew few stares from the locals, but was mostly ignored. This was a good thing, he supposed. Either way, the blue haired man made his way throughout the town. He had sensed the downfall of at least one powerful heart recently. So now he went to recruit them. As he walked along the forest road, Saix wondered how Axel was.

Axel had said it may be a while before he went before Queen Hinoka in his last letter, so recruiting needed to be stepped up. They were nine now, so completing their ranks was the top priority now.

Saix approached a clearing with a broken-down looking building. The words "MYSTERY HACK" were nailed to the sign on the roof, though Saix knew by the weathering that an S used to come before the H in the sign. He ascended the steps, and knocked loudly on the door.

A teenage boy answered the door, tall with short brown hair, and wearing a faded baseball-like cap with a pine tree on it. "Hi." The boy said. "Listen, I'm sorry if you came out here for a tour, but the Mystery Shack is closed right now."

"I didn't come for a tour, actually." Saix said. "I came to talk with you." The boy looked skeptical.

"And why should I trust you?"

"You have no reason to. But I come asking for your help. I ask for you to at least hear me out." Saix said.

"...Very well. You can come in." The boy stepped aside, allowing him in. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack, tourist trap of Gravity Falls."

 **(AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Brewing Storm! If you did, make sure to favorite, follow, and share with everyone you know and love. Also, please send thoughts, questions, and criticisms to me in a review or PM. Until next time!)**


	8. Guardians

**(AN: I own nothing but the plot. That said, enjoy the chapter!)**

As the six nobodies entered the first door, the blinding light quickly gave way to a new world.

If Lexaeus had a heart, it would have sunk as he saw where they were. They were in an open area with a desk. A toy cupcake sat on the desk. A fan gave a gentle breeze. The six looked around.

"Where… are we?" Xion asked.

"We're in a world I once prospected for members." Lexaeus answered. "A place known as Fazbear's World."

"Seems rather redundant…" Luxord remarked. "So what's the deal here?" He asked as Vexen picked up a small tablet.

"Well… we're in a place known as 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.' Or we should be." Lexaeus stared around. "But this place is different. It looks… different than when I was last here."

A phone began ringing somewhere. Luxord looked for it, to no avail. A voice began playing.

"Uh, hello hello? Um, I wanted to welcome you to Fazbear's Funtime, the ultimate place for family and happiness produced by Fazbear Entertainment. Keep in mind that this is a recording, so I will not respond to any questions." The recording began. Roxas closed his mouth as he had been just about to ask it something.

"So your job as the night guard here is to watch the animatronics. We have many animatronics here. The original crew of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are here, along with their toy counterparts. Our original two mascots, Fredbear and Springtrap also reside here. Also included are the members of the Funtime Crew. Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Ballora and her Minireenas, and Circus Baby along with her Bidybabs." The man on the phone listed off.

"They all seem to be here." Vexen spoke up, staring at the tablet.

"Uh, now of course there have been many rumors in the, uh, past about our company. However, we believe that this new location should clear our name. Now, um, important things you should know is that the animatronics here… wander." Xion's gaze flew to Roxas's in fear.

"They are allowed to wander around at night, and to socialize amongst each other. However, during the night, they may make their way back to the office. Now, when they come back, they won't uh, recognize you as a human. We had to program them to not have accept humans after closing hours. There would be too much hassle trying to get specific faces programmed." The phone guy continued.

"So what does that mean?" Roxas asked, forgetting for a moment that the phone guy couldn't hear himself.

"It means…" came a new voice from behind them. "That you should get back in your suits." The six nobodies turned around in shock to see a decaying golden-green bunny, that seemed to have a skeleton inside of it. The deep voice it emanated laughed, and tore the phone from the wall. "Hehehehe… but then again, I see you all as human. But then again… I used to be one…" the robot's head flipped back revealing a skull. Xion screamed in fright, and hugged Roxas tight. The bunny laughed again in his deep, guttural voice.

"The name's Springtrap. Formerly Michael Afton. I could tell you the names of the others… but I doubt you care."

"What do you mean, pathetic rabbit?!" Vexen demanded. Springtrap turned to him slowly.

"I mean of course, that every robot here… well, they all got a spirit in them too." Springtrap said with a sadistic smile.

"Yes. Each robot here has a heart." Lexaeus said. "The spirits are bound to each robotic body."

"Been here before, huh big guy? How'd I miss you before?" Springtrap wondered. "No matter. I guess I'll take you all myself. Hehehehe…"

"Father! Enough!" Came a new voice, female this time. A clown-like animatronic came forward from the darkness.

"Father, hm?" Luxord mused.

"Yes. In life, I was his daughter. One of my brothers possessed the puppet animatronic." The newcomer said. "I am Circus Baby. Call me Baby. I'm the leader of the Funtime Crew." Baby said. "We're not here to kill them."

"But we are, aren't we? Puttin' them in the suits will kill 'em." Springtrap said.

"But we aren't going to do that." Baby said.

"Oh what a relief!" Vexen snapped angrily. "I just want to know what exactly you do plan to do with us!"

"Well…" Baby said. "We want your help. You see… there is a guardian. One that won't let our spirits leave."

"With him dead… we could all be free. The robots could have their own hearts back again." Springtrap said.

"All together, we still can't face him. Though we have tried. We want your help. I can sense something irregular about you six. Some sort of...power." Baby tried to explain.

"Exactly. And if with your help… we could take him down." Springtrap said. "We even have a few of our own allies that the establishment… doesn't know about."

"And what do we get out of it?" Roxas demanded angrily.

"Hehehe… you can leave with your lives." Springtrap said. A loud sound of clanking metal was heard as the six turned around to see all the animatronics standing there, eyes glowing.

"Please." Baby begged. "We've been trapped here for so long. Some of us more than others. We just want to be free."

"Very well." Marluxia said, summoning his weapon. "This 'guardian' will fall." A cheer came up from all the assembled animatronics. "Let's move out."

*****************************MEANWHILE IN CASTLE SHIRASAGI*****************

Axel wandered around the beautiful Hoshindan grounds. If he gave them nothing else, the Hoshidans sure had a beautiful country. He has been here for a week or so now, when Elise had brought him and several others to the castle, they had come before the queen briefly where she welcomed them to the castle. Axel hadn't seen her since, but he was patient. He was in no rush. The queen was a huge target, and he needed to plan things out well. After all, to get her help, it had to seem like Nohr sent the heartless.

Throwing his arms out in a stretch, he heard the sounds of someone training nearby. Deciding to check it out, Axel followed the sounds to discover Queen Hinoka, practicing with her spear. Smiling, Axel advanced, watching. She was a very skilled fighter and would make an excellent addition to the ranks of the Organization. Twisting and slashing against training dummies who looked worn gave Axel an idea. He approached again, speaking up.

"Hello, your majesty!" Axel called. Hinoka jumped slightly, but smiled.

"Hello. May I ask who you are?" Hinoka asked, not unfriendly.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized? I came here with Elise." Axel answered. "I'm a mercenary."

"Ah yes, I remember your face now." Hinoka recalled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually… yes. I was getting a little bored, and heard you practicing. Would you do me the honor of sparring with me?" Axel asked with a bow.

"Hm… a sparring match huh? Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Hinoka mused. "All right. You got yourself a deal, Axel. I'll even go nice on you, and not use my pegasus."

"Well, if you're that generous, I won't use my fire powers." Axel responded. Hinoka smirked in a way that made him proud. Battle smirks were the best. Leaping forward at an incredible speed, Hinoka began the fight.

Even with Axel's training against other organization members, Hinoka was no easy pushover. Hardly able to summon his chakrams fast enough, Hinoka brought her lance down on his chakrams, pressing down. She jumped away, spinning her lance fast enough to sustain a short flight. Axel chucked his chakrams boomerang style, but Hinoka deflected them easily.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" She called confidently. Axel's chakrams returned, and he charged. Axel quickly knew his usual tactics wouldn't work. As he jumped and swung, Hinoka dodged and deflected, rarely letting a hit through her defense. Backing away, Axel panted for breath.

"Wow… you're better… than I expected…" Axel puffed. But Hinoka wasn't done yet. She ran forward again, now on the offensive. Axel was already getting tired, but Hinoka showed no sign of letting up as she swung and danced through his defense with ease. Axel felt blows strike his body. Quickly formulating a plan, he let himself be knocked back by a blow, crashing to the ground. Hinoka laughed.

"Guess I win!" She said as she approached. Only to have Axel leap up and land a heavy blow, to which she countered with a kick to the chest, sending him back to the ground. This time, she placed her foot on his chest. "No trying that again." She said. But Hinoka was smiling. "Well done Axel. I had a lot of fun. Not many can land even one blow on me."

"Heheh…" Axel chuckled. "I thought I'd be able to get you by moving fast with my chakrams, but I guess not. You're not just a queen, you're a warrior queen." Axel remarked. A little of the humor fell from Hinoka's face.

"I've had more than my fair share of fighting." Hinoka said. "But you don't care about that."

"Actually, I would. I'm from far away, so I like to hear new stories." Axel replied. Hinoka let him up, and Axel followed her to a bench.

"Well… I suppose. I'm sure you know, but this world is split into the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. Though there are others, most are affiliated with our two. Well, the former king of Nohr, King Garon, was at war with Hoshido for years. He kidnapped by sister Corrin. So in retaliation, Hoshido took one of his daughters, Azura. My mother hoped to trade, but was unsuccessful. So Azura grew up here, and Corrin over there." Hinoka began.

"Sounds rough…" Axel said.

"Yeah. It's why I became a Pegasus Knight. To find her. But years went by. Eventually, she came into Hoshido on a mission from Garon. She was captured, and brought here. We were overjoyed to have her back. But things were not to last. The sword she was given exploded, and killed my mother. We came to a battlefield on the edge of Hoshido and Nohr. But the Nohrian royal siblings were there. They wanted her to fight with them. We wanted we to fight with us."

"But she chose them?" Axel wondered.

"Yes. She chose the family that kidnapped her, lied to her, and raised her. I was so upset. We fought. Hoshido was invaded. I was defeated by Corrin while trying to protect the Rainbow Sage. And a second time, again at her hands outside this very castle. I was convinced she would kill me. But then… she revealed that she had been fighting for us. For as we were told later, King Garon had been dead for years, his body possessed by a demon. They meant to defeat it, but the only way to convince her siblings was to have him sit on the Hoshidan throne. It's a special throne. It reveals the true form of the one who sits upon it." Hinoka continued.

"Wow. Special throne." Axel said, eyebrows raised.

"Well… on the way to the throne, to spare my sister the grief, my older brother Ryoma took his own life. Corrin and her allies then defeated the Nohrian army and King Garon… and… my brother Takumi. He became possessed too. By his own rage. He became just like King Garon, and was killed too." A tear leaked down Hinoka's face. "Sorry… I still cry when I think of them. I shouldn't break down like this, I'm a queen.

"Yeah, but you aren't perfect. It's alright to cry." Axel said, trying to muster up his ghost emotions. "Listen, you went through so much, and you're still able to be such a strong queen? That's some serious strength." Axel said. "And not just on the battlefield. Emotional and mental strength too."

"Yeah… I just… I just wish Corrin would be more like my sister. She stays in Nohr, and I'm grateful for peace… but I just wish things could've gone differently." Hinoka muttered.

"Yeah, I understand why. Your brothers wouldn't have died, likely. Maybe you'd all be happy together again." Axel described.

"Heh. Maybe." Hinoka stood up, her smile short lived. "But they didn't. That dream is dead. And this is where I am. And that I, must accept."

"Not pleasant, but well said." Axel said. He smiled to himself. Hinoka would make an excellent member.

 **(AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Brewing Storm! If you did, please favorite it, follow, and share with everyone you know and love! Don't forget to review your opinion, and PM me questions. See you all next time!)**


	9. Sacrifice

**(AN: I own nothing but the plot. Hey guys! Welcome back to The Brewing Storm! Sorry it took so long, but finals and all are more important. Without further ado, here's Chapter 9!)**

****************IN THE WORLD OF GRAVITY FALLS*************

"So… what did you come all the way out here to talk to us about?" Dipper asked. He, Mabel, and both Grunkles were sitting facing Saix, whose face was as stone-set as ever.

"I came with information regarding the mysterious creatures that you have been encountering." Saix said.

"Hold on, how do you know about them?" Ford asked. "Sure they've been attacking all the forest creatures, but no one in town. And besides, you look like you're not from here."

"Correct. I am not from here. Through my own reconnaissance, it seems you built a portal once, one connected to all the other worlds." Saix said with a nod.

"But… how did you know that? That was more than thirty years ago!" The one called Stan said.

"I didn't. But I found it out. You see, I am from one of those worlds. The creatures originated from the darkness within the hearts of people, spreading to many worlds. Many worlds have fallen to them. But sometimes, even when a strong heart is consumed, their shell is left behind. I am one of those shells." Saix explained.

"So… you don't have a heart? How are you even alive?" Dipper questioned.

"It's a difficult concept. However… I came here for one reason. You. And your twin. You both have lost your hearts." Saix revealed. "You are both emotionless now. You may experience "ghost feelings" from your memories, but nothing is real. You see, there is a man, formerly of our organization. He became convinced of a plot within the organization, and has rebelled against us. He intends to use the mass amalgamation of hearts, known as Kingdom Hearts as a tool to take over all the worlds. Our goal is to get our hearts back. And to defeat him and his followers." Saix finished.

"You want us to come with you to… save all the worlds?" Mabel said in awe.

"Yes. You also would have your inner powers awakened. All strong nobodies posses them, but they must be awakened by one who knows how, such as myself."

"Now hold on. How do we know that you're telling the truth?! Ford demanded. "You could be part of a plot, and that man you mentioned could be telling the truth. I've dealt with an all-powerful being before, so don't try anything."

"Must not have been too all-powerful if you're here." Saix pointed out. "I can offer you no proof except this." Saix snapped his fingers, and a portal opened up, showing a heart-shaped moon. "This is Kingdom Hearts. Once complete, it will restore our hearts. The one who leads this rebellion has allies, but not willing ones as far as we know. Two are children younger than yourselves who are under his sway. They were lively before, almost as if they had hearts." He showed them an image of Roxas and Xion, laughing on the clock tower with Axel. "This man was my greatest friend as a somebody. Axel. He is desperate to find them. He was like their guardian." Saix continued.

"Someone kidnapping children and brainwashing them? Sounds pretty sick to me." Stan said.

The other three nodded in agreement, and Saix snapped his fingers to close the portal again. "I do not ask to keep them forever. Only for a while. And, they may visit when they are not busy with meetings. The law of our organization is that we are not to meddle in the affairs of other worlds. Your homeworld is an exception. And sometimes it is unavoidable."

"All right, they can go." Ford said.

"We can? Yay!" Mabel exclaimed. She pulled out her grappling hook, Dipper his magnet gun. "Let's do this!" She looked at Saix. "Can I bring Waddles?"

"Her pig." Dipper hastily explained as Saix raised his eyebrow.

"Not directly. However, you may turn him into a sort of special stone. In battle, you would be able to summon him temporarily to assist you." Saix answered.

"All right!" Mabel cheered. She and Dipper ran off to prepare.

"Those two remind me of our lost keybearers." Saix thought aloud. "Let us hope Zexion doesn't change them too."

************************IN FAZBEAR'S WORLD******************

As Marluxia and the others led the large group of animatronics, Vexen pondered how all of them combined couldn't beat whatever guardian there was. After summoning their allies, from apparently different time periods, there were fifty of them, each with ranging abilities. This so called "gate-keeper" must be as powerful or stronger than a typical giant heartless to beat them all back.

Did all of them really have a soul of a human inside of them? Vexen had no idea, but he doubted it. Some were probably the same spirit due to the whole "time-travel" thing. And some of those smaller robots were also likely not possessed. Or maybe operated as a hive mind. Vexen's watchful eyes swept over the group. Roxas was still holding onto Xion tightly. She kept looking back at Springtrap fearfully, while Roxas gave him dirty looks.

But Springtrap wasn't paying attention, as he walked with the clown animatronic, Baby. The animatronics seemed mostly to walk in groups. A shiny, toy looking crew, with a member looking torn apart. A withered looking group, and what looked like a refurbished group of them. A team of ghost-like phantoms. A group of menacing "nightmare" animatronics. Some who looked like they belonged with Baby. And a few misfits, who walked alone or between groups.

The refurbished Freddy and his crew took the lead as they progressed. Vexen was broken from his thoughts as Baby slowed to walk aside him, while Springtrap went to walk with Marluxia. "Can I help you?" Vexen's voice was cold as always, though Baby didn't seem offended.

"I merely wish to talk. You seem different than the rest. Father noticed it too." Baby began.

"Well good for you!" Vexen snapped. "I don't like my companions much. They're all bloody fools. They're as intelligent as you are real."

"Must be pretty smart then." Baby answered.

"Hmph." Vexen snorted. "Wrong. You, along with everyone but my companions and me are fake. They are nothing but memories, generated by an evil witch who wants to slow us down."

"Memories from a witch?" Baby tilted her head in confusion. "Slowing you down how?"

Vexen gave an exasperated sigh as he glared at Marluxia. This was all his fault. "This world is a memory, recreated in a place known as Forever Fortress, run by a young girl, who is also a witch, known as Namine. She works for a group who wishes to eliminate us and all worlds. By sending us through memory worlds, she slows us down, to stall us from returning to our allies." Vexen explained impatiently.

"But why? Why would such a young girl do something so bad? Is she under their control?"

"We thought we had her in control. But she played us the whole time. She is conscious of her actions. She does it for a boy. A very special boy who she loves. To control him, means to control the fate of the worlds." Vexen replied.

"So why help us if we just slow you down?" Baby pointed out.

"Because we have no choice." Vexen sighed. He didn't want to explain any further, so he accelerated, leaving behind a mildly confused Baby.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Xion continued along. After walking for several minutes, Xion had begun to feel better after Springtrap's scare. She secretly wondered what kind of person Springtrap had been as a human. She supposed she might never know. But a sound broke her out of her reverie. A quick smattering of tiny footsteps, followed by a tug at her cloak.

Looking down, she saw a small yellow bunny plush, with many sharp teeth. It could only be one of those "nightmare" animatronics. "Oh, hello." Xion said. "What's your name?" The plushie shook its head, indicating its mouth. "Can't talk?" The plushie nodded in confirmation. "Well then, how do I know what to call you?"

A demonic, female voice came from behind her, causing Xion to jump and shriek again. "His name is Plushtrap." Xion saw it was a nightmare version of the mangled animatronic, Mangle.

"Uh… thanks…" Xion said. The nightmare nodded, and turned away. Xion turned back to Plushtrap. "So you're Plushtrap?" The plushie nodded vigorously, then jumped slightly, with his hands outstretched to her. Xion caught on quickly.

"You want me to pick you up?" Xion confirmed. Plushtrap nodded again, and Xion picked up the plushie, who was surprisingly light. Roxas turned to see her new companion smiling contentedly.

"Looks like you picked up a new friend." Roxas said, pointing out the obvious as usual.

"Yup. Roxas, this is Plushtrap. Plushtrap, this is Roxas." Xion introduced.

"Hey." Roxas greeted, as the plushie waved back. Xion opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short of doing so by Springtrap, whose ragged voice called out.

"We're approaching the guardian. Is everyone ready?" Springtrap asked. A general consensus of an affirmation let Springtrap speak again. "Then let's go. Marluxia, you lead the way with your team." The nobodies all gathered close to Larxene, Plushtrap still in Xion's arms. They approached a very large, tall, circus tent. Exchanging glances, the nobodies entered the tent, the large group of animatronics close behind.

It was dark inside. Pitch black, in fact. "Where's the guardian?" Lexaeus asked. But the question was answered before anyone could answer. A man, made out of pure blue energy, and blocky in shape had appeared. Tall and overbearing, it spoke.

"Hm? Who are these? More sacrifices for me?" The blue thing rumbled.

"No! They are champions. And with our combined power, you will go down!" Baby shouted.

"Is that so?" The guardian asked. He laughed. "Well then. I suppose it's time to get down to business. You won't ever leave here. Prepare to die."

"Well that escalated quickly." Marluxia said. Setting down Plushtrap, the six nobodies summoned their weapons, and attacked.

Lexaeus immediately powered up with his Gaea's Gift, and leaped with Skysplitter held high. The guardian summoned an energy wall that sent the Taciturn Stalwart flying. He slammed into the wall, and the other five charged. Marluxia saw top hats go flying from the Freddy animatronics, slicing into the guardians, while the others boosted their own abilities. Hot cheese rained down, the mangled animatronics scuttled on the ceiling, while the guardian batted them away.

The whole thing was utter chaos. Lexaeus was still unconscious, but those small ballerinas, Minireenas as he recalled, were trying to rouse him Luxord was flying around on a card, blocking attacks from the air, while Vexen did the same from the ground. Roxas and Xion jumped onto the guardian, hacking at whatever came their way. Springtrap seemed to have taken wires from his own suit to attack, as he whipped them around dangerously.

Marluxia took a deep breath, and charged himself. Summoning blossom tornadoes that he fired at the guardian. He kept it busy, while some of the animatronics who had fallen were revived by the Chica animatronics. Already, the guardian was starting to look worn down. It's movements were slower. Its attacks had less force. They were taking a beating, but they were winning. The guardian began backing up, starting to fall from the combined attack of the animatronics and the nobodies.

The final blow came from, strangely enough, Plushtrap. He had been sneaking up the guardian's body by clinging to Xion. He leaped into the air, once he reached its shoulders, and landed on the guardian's face. Biting and scratching caused the guardian to back up, and fall. The resounding crash was followed by a large silence. Marluxia heard the Minireenas cheering as Lexaeus got to his feet slowly. Springtrap turned to face them.

"Well done. We could never have done it without you." He sounded genuinely grateful. "Now, we can all go free."

"Wrong." The guardian stirred, as they all backed away, Xion still holding onto Plushtrap. "I gave you all life… and this is how you repay me?! Bringing in outside help because you hate me?! I cannot allow this to happen." He began gathering power. "I will end you all."

But even as all seemed lost, heavy footsteps signaled Lexaeus was approaching. He was powering up as he did. But Vexen called to him. "Number V! You're extending past your limits! If you keep tapping into your gift, the return could make you fade!"

"I know my limits." Lexaeus said dismissively. "A soldier's got to know when to take a risk." He said as he powered up further. The guardian glared down, and spoke again.

"I'm all ready now. Prepare to d-" But before he could finish, Lexaeus leaped into the air, Skysplitter raised high as he slammed it down with such tremendous force that everyone was knocked down due to the shockwave. As they slowly got to their feet though, something was wrong. The guardian was gone now, obliterated. But one of the nobodies was missing too. The large group gathered as they came forward, just in time to see Lexaeus fade into the darkness. All that was left was Skysplitter now.

"He… just saved our lives." Baby said in shock.

"We will not forget him, even as we move on." Fredbear told Marluxia.

"Now let us go, old friend." Springtrap said, as he came up behind the golden bear. "The next place awaits us."

So together, the group moved forward, and to the next light.

*******************LOCATION UNKNOWN***************

Zexion and Corrin walked through a forest together. Corrin wore her Nohrian armor, while Zexion wore an altered mags uniform. Zexion knew that somewhere nearby, there was an ally. A powerful heart had fallen a while ago, but the nobody had stayed still, likely imprisoned or frozen somewhere.

"Do you suppose the one we're looking for could be in that temple?" Corrin asked. "The one the townsfolk mentioned?"

"That would be my guess. It's in the direction I'm following." Zexion replied.

"This world is certainly strange." Corrin said. "The heartless creatures are like Faceless, or heartless. But they're bonded to animals. What was it they call them again?"

"Grimm. Here in Remnant, they are called Grimm." Zexion replied patiently.

"Gotcha. Hey, hold on a minute." Corrin said. "Be quiet, I hear voices." She crouched down, and Zexion mimicked the action. They heard footsteps, and soon saw four teenagers passing by. "...so it's agreed we're stopping at the temple?" A girl in black and red asked.

"Yes. The townsfolk said it's where you go to get guidance, and they want us to check up on it because of all the strange activity there. A blonde boy answered. The other two companions nodded. Corrin gave Zexion a questioning look, and Zexion nodded, jerking his head at the group. Corrin nodded in confirmation, and the two got up, and into the range of the teenagers.

"Hey! Who are you?!" The hammer-wielding girl asked.

"Two travelers." Zexion answered. "We heard you passing by, and heard you were going to the temple. We also are heading there. Is it alright if we join you?"

"Can you fight?" The black haired girl asked. Both nodded. "Alright. What are your names?"

"I'm Corrin. This is my protector and friend, Zexion." Corrin answered.

"Right." The girl said. "This is Nora." She indicated the orange-haired girl. "Ren." The black-haired boy. "Juane." The blonde boy. "And I'm Ruby."

"It's nice to meet you all." Corrin said. "Let's get going."

 **(AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Brewing Storm! If you did, please favorite, follow and share! Also, please let me know what your opinions are in a review or PM, it means a lot to me. Anyways, until next time!)**


	10. Invasion

**(AN: Hey everyone! Today I bring you chapter 10 of The Brewing Storm! As always, I hope you enjoy!)**

From the moment that Ruby saw the two strangers, she could tell a great many things about them. The one called Corrin held herself as though she were royalty, though she couldn't be. Zexion was clearly a scholar and magic user, with probably little skill in physical combat.

The next thing Ruby saw immediately was that the two had likely been through alot together. Like her team, before they had all split, that was. Ruby was sure that they had seen many battles together. But she was unsure about one thing. As close as they looked, Ruby couldn't tell if they were romantic or not. She supposed that she'd find out.

Zexion was a difficult person to try and read. Not only was his hair covering his face, but what was showing was very well guarded. Ruby took this to mean that Zexion must have been hurt a lot. But Corrin seemed the same way. Though she sounded kind, her face showed someone who had become somewhat numb to the world.

It made Ruby wonder what the two were looking for at the temple. It was a place for guidance. Maybe they were looking for someone, or something. Ruby decided to try and find out. It would at least give them something to talk about. Slowing to walk with Corrin, Ruby also do Zexion striking up a conversation with Jaune.

"Hello!" Ruby said.

"Greetings." Corrin replied. "How may I help you?"

"I just wanted to try and get to know you a little better." Ruby answered.

"Oh, alright. Ask away." Corrin said.

"So, where are you two from?"

"A very very far away kingdom known as Nohr. I'm one of the princesses of Nohr. Zexion is my best friend and servant, technically, but I've never treated him as such." Corrin answered.

"Woah, really?!" Ruby asked. Corrin nodded. "Wow, I never knew that princesses still existed."

"Well, as I said, we live very far away." Corrin said.

"So much what are you doing so far from home?" Ruby wondered.

"We're looking for someone." Corrin said. "But we don't know who."

"Huh, I guess that would make them pretty hard to find, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Zexion has a sense for where whoever it is is. We think they're at the temple." Corrin replied.

"Really? No one really lives at the temple." Ruby said. "It's supposed to just be a place to find guidance."

"Maybe we'll be guided to the right person then." Corrin said. "I wouldn't know. But what I do know is that I trust Zexion."

"Oh you do? You and he must be pretty close." Ruby said.

"Yeah. He was found by King Garon before he died, wandering around outside the fortress I grew up in. Father brought him in, and made him my servant. But one day he disappeared, and I never knew why. He came back many years later, once I was grown. Helped me win a war. He vanished again, before returning this time. He told me why finally."

"Oh? Why's that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that's not my secret to share." Corrin replied. "But when he did, that's when we began our quest for allies. Following the trail of the ones we needed."

"Wow." Ruby said. She was a little stunned. "So… are you and he…?"

"Are we what?"

"You know… a couple or anything?" Ruby asked.

"Oh." Corrin flushed red, and Ruby could immediately tell her true feelings. "No, we're not."

"But you want to be? Don't you like him?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I admire Zexion a great deal. I care for him a great deal. But there is a curse on him that makes it so he cannot love me until it is lifted. He is unable to feel any emotions."

"That's awful!" Ruby gasped.

"Yeah, it is. That's why we're getting allies. Getting others that also share the curse and we're fighting against a group that wants to control the thing that could free those like Zexion." Corrin explained.

"Wow…" Ruby trailed off. "Sounds like a tough fight."

"It will be, I'm sure. But I know we can fight together." Corrin said, looking toward the horizon.

***********************IN THE KINGDOM OF HOSHIDO*********************

Axel had always heard that if you practice beating something enough, when the real thing came, you'd win. Apparently that wasn't true for fighting Hinoka. With every match, he slowly got slightly better, but Hinoka was always at least a step ahead, her cute little battle smirk always prominent on her face.

He had heard from Saix that he was sending heartless into Hoshido as soon as he could amass a large enough force to make the army panic. That was around a week ago, so Axel thought it should be soon.

Meanwhile, he stayed at the castle. Some of Elise's entourage had left, but Axel still stayed. He enjoyed it too much. He would miss this place for sure. He had even been helping in guard duty. Axel knew he'd have to come back one day, perhaps as a somebody with Hinoka. That is, if the plan succeeded.

Truth was, Axel enjoyed being around the queen. He would probably be the nobody equivalent of sad when her heart was taken. So it began one day that he and Hinoka were practicing that a Hoshidan ninja came running toward them, looking startled. Hinoka stopped as the ninja approached, bowing. "Yes, Kagero?"

"Your Majesty, there has been an attack on the Hoshidan border." Kaveri wasted no time in revealing this.

"What?! Who?!" Hinoka demanded.

"An odd group of creatures. I sketched a few of them based on what I saw and reports of others. They came from Nohr." Kagero handed the sketches to Hinoka, while Axel came up behind her. Kagero's sharp gaze moved to him. "I do not believe I have made your acquaintance. I am Kagero, retainer to Queen Hinoka."

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel smirked. "I bumped into Princess Elise of Nohr on her way in. I thought I was going to get the dungeon, but instead I got invited to the castle." Axel said. Kagero nodded, and Axel looked at the drawings. They were heartless all right.

"You know, these things look like heartless." Axel said.

"Axel, do you know what these creatures are?" Hinoka turned to him seriously.

"Yeah. I've fought em' before. Nasty creatures. They come from the darkness in people's hearts, and try to take other hearts. Usually, they don't come into a world without being summoned first."

Kagero shot him a questioning look before speaking up. "My Queen, the border guard was annihilated. These, as Axel has dubbed them "heartless" were only beaten back by reinforcements who arrived a little too late."

"I see…" Hinoka bowed her head. "Axel, I want you to compile all the data or information you have on these creatures. And meet me in the throne room in half an hour. Kagero, call the others, and make sure the word gets out to everyone outside the castle. The ones from the war." Kagero nodded.

"It will be done." She ran off.

"We've got work to do." Hinoka growled, as she and Axel ran off.

******************IN THE WORLD OF REMNANT******************

The six had finally arrived at the temple. A large, decaying structure made of stone that was clearly very old. Zexion and Corrin were walking together, and Zexion leaned to whisper to her. "This is it. Whoever we find in here should be the one."

"Got it. I'll keep my eyes peeled. You keep your, uh… sensing thing peeled." Corrin said awkwardly. Zexion nodded.

"Alright team and guests! We've arrived at the Temple of Guidance." Ruby said, turning to face them. "The locals said that we should probably all split up, or be in pairs. So! In the interest of having someone to watch your back… Ren and I will be a pair, Jaune and Nora will be a pair, and our guests will be a pair as well. All right. Is everyone ready?" Ruby asked them. They all nodded.

"All right. Then let's go!" Ruby said. The six headed into the temple. The temple was large, and empty, so the group was able to wander its echoing halls freely. They each went down one of the three branching paths. Zexion and Corrin took the left, Jaune and Nora the right, and Ruby and Ren going straight ahead. Zexion knew that the person they were looking for lay at the heart of the temple, where likely all three paths would converge. And he was right.

After a long walk down the curving corridor, the six of them reunited at the base of the shrine. Zexion was getting some odd signal from the shrine. As if the person was inside it.

But as they approached, Zexion could see this wasn't true. For a pillar of light was issuing from the center of a water pool at the center of the shrine.

"Woah… what is that?" Ruby asked in awe.

As though in answer, the pillar of light began to dim slightly. Standing in there was the figure of a small girl. Not too small, but shorter than even their shortest member Ruby. She had longish hair too. The light faded, and the girl was left glowing, and her appearance was revealed. She appeared to be wearing a dark brownish shirt, and pants to match, and said pants were held up by a similarly-colored belt. She wore a white jacket, and tall white boots, and black gloves to top it off. Ruby gasped in surprise.

"It's that girl!" Ruby pulled out her scythe. "Roman's associate! Neo!"

"Wait! Calm yourself." Zexion warned. "She's the one we're here for."

"What? But she's a bad guy!" Ruby protested.

"I know nothing of her, or her history. Only that she is the one I am here for. In addition, she is in some form of comatose state." Zexion approached. "Even if she were an adversary, she is asleep."

Corrin followed close behind Zexion, and examined the pool surrounding Neo. It was easily less than a quarter inch deep, easy enough to walk through. An inscription was scrawled on a tile. "Hey Zexion. Did you see this?" He shook his head as he came to look.

"Hmm… it says that she can be awakened if we possess her parasol, and her necklace. It also says both are in this temple." Zexion read.

"I found a necklace." Nora announced, stepping forward. It was a long one, made of black beads, and seemed ordinary.

"I found a parasol, which I brought." Ren revealed, pulling one from seemingly nowhere. Zexion took both items.

"Thank you both." Zexion told them. He re-approached the edge of the pool. "Neo. Awaken!" The girl stopped glowing, and opened her eyes. She blinked sleepily for a moment, stretching. Her eyes came open, revealing a pink left eye, and brown right eye. They flickered for a moment to silver, them back to what they were before. Her eyes looked around, and she saw Zexion standing with her two items. She began walking toward him, but then saw Ruby and her team. Gasping silently, Neo turned and ran the opposite direction, pointing at Ruby and hiding behind a pillar.

"Wait, Neo. We mean you no harm." No response. "Ruby, I must ask you to lay down your weapon."

"What?! No I-"

"Lay it down." So Ruby did.

"Happy?" Ruby asked. Zexion didn't answer as he approached the pillar.

"Neo? We mean you no harm. Please, come out. I need to talk with you." Neo poked her head from behind the pillar, her eyes were rapidly changing color. She pointed at the necklace which Zexion was holding, and then at herself. Zexion slowly handed it to her. Once it was in Neo's grasp, she ducked back behind the pillar.

Then, a voice came, which all of them, even Ruby, had to admit was rather beautiful. "Has Red laid down her weapon? And will she promise not to attack me?"

"Ruby, will you promise not to attack Neo?" Zexion called.

"I promise, unless she attacks us." Ruby said.

"She promised." Zexion told who he assumed was Neo. So Neo came out from behind the pillar. Zexion handed her the parasol, which she took, and held nervously, her eyes now solid silver.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Neo asked.

"I need your help." Zexion said. "An evil man is trying to destroy all worlds, and you can help."

"Why would you trust me? Hasn't Ruby over there told you about me?" Neo asked.

"No. She said you were evil, I said I would give you a chance." Zexion answered.

"Hold on!" Ruby said, approaching. "How come you talk now?"

"This necklace. I've had it for a long time, but I only recently gained the power to talk, as long as I wear it. My voice was stolen a very long time ago, as a young girl. I'm just glad to have it back." Neo replied.

"If you come, you would come with Corrin and I." Zexion continued.

"I see…" Neo turned her gaze toward Neo. "I've wronged you, Ruby Rose. Deeply. But listen to me. When I come back, I'll right everything I did. I'll help you." Neo paused, looking genuine about this. "But until then, stay safe my little rose. This isn't the last time, you've heard of Neopolitain."

"Then you'll come?" Corrin checked.

"Yes. It's time for a Neo outlook on life! Let's go save the worlds." Neo declared with a grin.

 **(AN: Heya everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Brewing Storm! If you did, please favorite, follow, and share! Please also leave a review for feedback on the story. Until next time everyone!)**


End file.
